


Plastic Flower

by Crun Rules (Driwed)



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Other, brief sexual harassment. like real brief, bungou stray dogs - Freeform, driwed, hxh - Freeform, mature themes, plastic flower, transgender!john steinbeck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Crun%20Rules
Summary: To him, she appeared as a plastic flower, shiny and resistant to many things. But after awhile, her shine would dull and that resistance would give way, allowing tears, holes and stains to appear. A part of him wanted to preserve the flower, blocking it from future damage.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> in case it hasn't clicked for some corliss = john

She quietly sat at her desk, trying not to nod off on the job. She slapped her cheeks then looked at the monitor, making sure nothing went unseen. She heard faint footsteps on the marble floor that eventually grew louder. Her coworker appeared, a snack in one hand and a water bottle in the other.

"What's up, cutie?" he said with a suggestive look.

"Eat shit." she replied with an innocent smile.

"Don't be like that, Corliss. Entertain a guy. It's boring 'round here." he said with a shake of his head.

"Isn't that a good thing? If you don't have anything important to tell me, leave." said Corliss, checking on the monitor.

Her coworker sighed then peeked at the monitor. Nothing was going on as usual. Corliss quietly used her phone, unaware of her coworker lurking close behind her. She dropped her phone as her coworker seized her hand and covered her mouth to prevent others from hearing. Corliss tried kicking her way free, only for him to easily dodge them.

"What's with this, huh? Wearing a long skirt. Why not keep it short like the other women?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.

Corliss glared daggers at him, still struggling to break free. If there was anything she hated most about this job, it was this man, Nakamoto Shinzo. Ever since day one he had been harassing her, even after being told off by their superior. She couldn't quit, otherwise she'd be up to her neck in unpaid bills and barely able to sustain a livelihood.

She turned her head as he moved in for a kiss. It was then she had an idea. She allowed him to come closer then hit him with a head butt. She ran to another security guard's station, knowing she'd be safe there.

"Hey, why are you so out of breath? Did you miss me?" he joked, giving her a tissue to wipe her sweat.

"I can't do this, Yuya. Nakamoto needs to be fired." said Corliss, holding her head. "He tried forcing me to kiss him... he held my wrists so tight... I couldn't scream..."

"Corliss..." Yuya whispered. "I'll go beat him up for you."

"No, just, let me stay here with you." said Corliss then remembered she left her phone. "I left my phone..."

"I'll get it for you. Stay here." he said before taking off.

Corliss sat against the wall, wrapping her arms around herself. What if's plagued her mind, wondering just how dangerous the situation could've gotten. She made a mental note to tell her superior in hopes of getting Nakamoto fired and not just suspended.

____

Corliss walked beside Yuya as they both were headed in the same direction. They would always part ways once they reached the train station.

"Hey, Liss." Yuya called out. Corliss looked at him. "Maybe you should ask to relocate."

Corliss looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are you trying to say I'm the problem? That everything that happens between him and I is my fault?" Corliss asked in disbelief.

"That's not-" he started.

"Whether you meant it like that or not, what you said still says that I, the victim, should have to leave to cater to him, the problem." said Corliss before briskly walking away.

"Liss, that's really not what I meant!" he shouted. "Liss!"

Corliss sat down on the farthest end of the platform then felt her mood darken. Even Yuya, who she had come to trust, was siding with the problem. She had long since started looking for a new job, but places either rejected her or never got back to her. The train sounded as it started to pull into the station. She boarded the train, uncaring if it was the right train or not.

Corliss fell asleep not too long after she had sat down. Her body had finally given in due to fatigue. Her head rested against a man's body. He looked at her, ready to complain until he saw the bags under her eyes. He kept quiet. It wasn't like she was doing anything harmful to him. The least he could do was allow her to sleep. He quietly used his phone, aware that his stop would be coming up and he'd have to wake her up.

Corliss jolted awake frantically looking around before yawning. It was then she registered that she was leaning against someone.

"I'm so sorry! I must have been an inconvenience... You could've woken me up or moved over..." she said, feeling guilt.

"I didn't really mind. You looked tired, so I decided to let you sleep." he said, looking at her.

"When you work as a security guard, you do end up doing long hours with minimal breaks." she said with forced laughter.

"Are you just getting off work?" he asked, a bit intrigued by the woman beside him.

"Yeah. I wish it ended off on a good note." Corliss replied softly.

They continued to talk, wanting to know more about the other. The man looked up, seeing his stop was next. Corliss still had two stops to go.

"So, you're getting off huh?" she asked, hoping she'd see him again.

"Yep. I guess you still have a ways to go?" he replied.

"Just a little. Will you be on this same train tomorrow?" she asked.

"No. I take it you want to meet again?" he said with a chuckle.

Corliss dug around in her bag just as the train started to slow to a stop in the station. She quickly wrote down an address and handed it to him.

"I work here during the day. I hope you stop by sometime." she said, beaming.

They said goodbye to each other and were soon separated by the cool metal doors. She sighed then looked herself over. What did men see when they first look at her anyway? Her blue eyes? Her slender legs? Her lipstick coated lips? If anything, she knew the men around her probably just wanted to take her to bed.

____

Corliss opened the door to her bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. She wiped off her makeup, revealing her bare face looking as disgusting as she remembered it. She touched her face, remembering her uncomfortable past.

"I'm happier this way..." she muttered, taking off her wig. "I won't live like that anymore."

Her natural blond hair peeked out from underneath the wig cap as if to remind her it still existed. She left the bathroom as she took off the cap, planning to do her usual wig care before knocking out for the night.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reminder: corliss = john

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

Children ran around outside excitedly, playing a game of freeze tag. Corliss happily watched then was approached by two little girls.

"Ms. Steinbeck, Honjo hurt himself but won't let us help." one whined, pointing off to the side.

Corliss followed them and saw Honjo curled up into himself. She knelt down and softly called out to him.

"Ms. Steinbeck..." he weeped, wanting to be comforted it. "It hurts..."

"Nothing a little kiss won't fix." she said with a smile.

She helped him to his feet so she could treat his small cut. Honjo looked at his caregiver, wondering how she was so kind. He held her hand tighter, hoping she'd never leave him.

"Honjo, I'm going to need you to be a big boy while I take care of your cut, okay?" Corliss said, smiling.

Honjo nodded then winced as the disinfectant came in contact with his cut. The sound of the door alarm rang in her ears as she finished putting on his bandaid.

"Go play with the others while I go welcome our guest." she said before walking off.

Honjo followed. He grabbed hold of her dress and gained her attention. She didn't say anything and kept walking.

"Welcome to Sunny Side! This is one of our many children, Honjo." she said, pushing him forward a bit.

The woman waved at Honjo, causing him to hide behind Corliss.

"He's not usually shy. The children are outside playing. Follow me." she said, leading the way.

Honjo looked at the stranger, noticing she looked pretty. Her prettiness didn't compare to Ms. Steinbeck's in his opinion. He clung tighter to Corliss, making her wonder if he was feeling uncomfortable. She announced the woman's presence to the playing kids who happily rushed over to greet her. Honjo stayed by Corliss's side.

"You don't want to talk to her?" Corliss asked, squatting down to his height.

"I don't need her, I only need you." he replied.

"Don't you want to be adopted into a loving family? Maybe have siblings or a pet?" she asked, finding his behavior as of late peculiar.

"I... I want..." he stuttered, feeling embarrassed. "I want to be your family..."

He gave Corliss a hug, burying his face in her chest. He had long since decided that he wouldn't let himself be adopted by anyone other than Ms. Steinbeck. There were many things he and others loved about her, but there were times he felt he was the only one who saw a lonely look on her face.

"Honjo..." she whispered, giving his head a few pats. "I'm really flattered, but as of right now, I don't think I could care for a child your age..."

"I'll work hard. I'll get a job and-" he said, only to be cut off by her laughter.

"You're much too young, Honjo. I appreciate the sentiment, really." said Corliss with a smile. Honjo looked down at ground, feeling utterly defeated. "Do you really not want to be adopted by someone else?"

Honjo nodded, wiping stray tears that left his eyes. Corliss sighed, knowing she was just barely making a living for herself. To add a child into the fray wouldn't look good for the child mostly.

"One day, when I can afford to raise a child." she said, ruffling his hair. "Okay?"

Honjo agreed happily, seeing his dream of becoming her son move a bit closer than before. Corliss was approached by the visitor who was ready to leave.

"Everyone, say goodbye." said Corliss.

They happily said their farewells as Corliss led her out. She thanked Corliss then said she'd come back again in the future.

"Ms. Steinbeck, what does an adult have to do in order to adopt us?" Honjo asked from her side.

"It's a lot of complicated stuff you don't need to know." she replied, walking him back to the room. "Everyone, do you know what time it is?"

"Story time!" they said in unison.

"Today, we'll have you all take turns in reading aloud." said Corliss, handing the book to Honjo. "Honjo will start off and read a few sentences before handing it off to someone else and we'll continue like that."

A child raised their hand. Corliss allowed them to speak.

"What if we don't know how to read?" she asked, worried for her friend.

"This would be a good time to practice. I'll gladly help you through it." said Corliss.

The young girl looked at her friend who seemed relieved. Corliss handed Honjo the book and quietly listened, giving input when necessary.

____

Corliss had given them small activities to do together when the door alarm sounded. Once more she was joined by Honjo.

"Hello! Welcome to-" she said, only to clam up at the sight before her. "You..."

"I hope I'm not too late." he said, beaming.

"You actually came..." she muttered, thinking he wouldn't have. "We- Welcome to Sunny Side!"

Honjo looked at her, never having seen her flustered before. Who was this man?

"I never properly introduced myself. I'm Illumi Zoldyck, the eldest of five." he said, extending his hand to her.

"Corliss, Corliss Steinbeck. I left my family back home to earn money and send back. I get by." she said then covered her mouth. "I'm sorry, I over shared..."

"Nonsense. So I take it this is an orphanage...?" he asked as she led him back to the room.

"Yes, but I don't like using that word around the kids... It makes it sound like no one loves them." said Corliss, looking at Honjo.

Illumi nodded. He had never been to an orphanage before, but he didn't think it'd look nice. Though, his idea of an orphanage was based upon what he saw in movies.

"Everyone, we have another guest. Say hi to Mr. Zoldyck." she said.

They greeted him in unison. Some abandoned their activities to interact with him. Honjo took his seat and went back to coloring. Illumi quietly watched Corliss as she sat with the child who desperately clung to her.

"Mr. Zoldyck, why are you staring at Ms. Steinbeck?" a boy asked. "Do you like her too?"

"Huh? Oh, of course not. What do you mean by 'too'?" asked Illumi.

"Honjo likes Ms. Steinbeck. He's always staring at her and wants things done for him by her. It's hard to approach him." he said, the others nodding in agreement.

"Have you told Ms. Steinbeck about it?" Illumi asked.

"No..." a girl said. "Should we?"

"I think doing so would help you all grow closer." said Illumi then watched them run over to Corliss.

____

A few hours passed and Corliss was now off the clock. She walked out of the room and was spooked by Illumi's silhouette.

"You haven't left yet? I'd like to talk more, but I have to get to my next job." she said.

"I can take you there." he offered.

"I appreciate the offer, but I can manage." she said, wary of going anywhere with a guy alone, especially when it was getting dark.

"I promise I'm not trying to do anything shady." Illumi explained, seeing she was misunderstand his intentions.

"Really, it's okay. See you!" she said then had her hand grabbed. "Mr. Zoldyck...?"

"Then, at least let me give you my number, if you change your mind." said Illumi, handing her a business card.

She quietly thanked him then hurried down the block. He knew he seemed pushy, but after what he saw today, there was no way he was going to let such a person out of his life.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reminder: corliss = john

Corliss fingered the business card as she sat at the front desk. A few days had passed since she last saw Illumi Zoldyck. It wasn't like she missed him or anything. She wasn't attracted to him either, yet he's been on her mind more often than she liked. Maybe it was because of his kindness for letting her rest. Maybe it was because he was still a mystery to her.

"Ms. Steinbeck...?" Honjo called out, wondering what had her so spaced out.

"Huh? Oh, Honjo. Do they need me?" she asked worriedly.

"No, you were spaced out. I was worried..." he said. "What's that in your hand?"

"Oh, nothing..." she said, moving the card out of his sight.

"I wanna see." he whined, making his way behind the desk.

Corliss kept the card out of his reach as he tried getting it away from her. She accidentally dropped it and Honjo quickly snatched it up.

"You have Mr. Zoldyck's number and address? Are you going to see him?" he asked happily. "I want to see him again. He was nice."

"Honjo, hand it over." she warned.

Honjo gave the card back then had his rear end slapped. He teared up a bit as he made his way back. Corliss looked around, making sure the area was clear before calling the number on the card. It rang. And rang. And rang. Just when she thought he wouldn't answer, he picked up at the last second.

"Zoldyck Interiors. How may we be of service?" said Illumi.

"Um... uh... It's me, Corliss..." she stammered, feeling a bit nervous. Would he remember her just by name? "The uh, the woman who accidentally leaned against you on the train..."

"You didn't have to expand, I already knew it was you when you said your name." Illumi chuckled on the other end. "Since you called the company number, I'm assuming you never looked at the back."

She turned it around and saw another number.

"Is this your cell...?" she asked.

"Yep. Maybe I should've wrote it on the front huh?" he said, shooing his employee away. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your voice?"

"I just, uh, wanted to know... if you'd... like to hang out... sometime?" she said, squeaking towards the end. "God I'm an embarrassment..."

Illumi laughed then quickly cleared his throat. She was more interesting than he imagined.

"Hopefully we can find a time. I'm rather busy as of late. Repeat customers and new customers." said Illumi, checking over order receipts.

"Oh, then forget I said anything. I'm going to hang up, the kids are calling for me." she said quickly.

"Wait. How about tonight? I'm free then." he said, hoping she didn't hang up.

"Oh, I work tonight... I work most nights." she said, disappointment settling in. "Oh! Why don't you come pick me up and take me?"

"You're okay with that? Last time you were rather reluctant..." he mentioned, remembering her fearful eyes.

"I'm fine with it. I'll see you then?" she said happily.

"Yeah, definitely." he replied. "Have fun with the kids."

Corliss hung up then exhaled loudly. Somehow she didn't managed to fuck up like she's done in the past. She shook her head then opened up the book in front of her, memorizing the future visitors.

"Ms. Steinbeck has a crush!" a little girl said, causing the other children to giggle.

She looked at the retreating figures of the kids with a flushed face.

"Ms. Steinbeck does not have a crush!" she shouted, wondering who was teaching the kids such things.

She rested her cheek against his fist then sighed. You couldn't crush on someone you didn't feel attracted to. It was trying to walk without moving.

____

Corliss checked her phone as she waited by the doors for Illumi. Honjo held her hand and gained her attention.

"You aren't leaving?" he asked, knowing she usually left around this time.

"I am. An acquaintance is picking me up." she said. "Head on back with the others, otherwise it'll be hard for you to part from me for today."

"Will you visit us tomorrow?" Honjo asked, despite knowing she never came in on weekends.

"I'm sorry, Honjo. Ms. Steinbeck needs alone time too." she said, squatting down and holding his hands. "I promise I'll play with you lots on Monday, okay?"

They linked pinkies just as Illumi had pulled up to the building. Corliss sent Honjo back before going out to meet Illumi.

"That kid... he hangs around you a lot." said Illumi, remembering his visit.

Corliss got into the car and strapped herself in.

"He wants me to adopt him." she said, pulling up directions.

"A child knowing exactly what he wants and doesn't. Interesting. Will you adopt him?" Illumi asked, pulling off and following the GPS.

"I'm not financially stable for something like that. The higher ups at the orphanage only pay so much which is why I have this other job. But I can't even relax there with those predatory men who can't take no for an answer. I'm not having any luck finding a new job and it's all just so stressful." spilled Corliss, her pent up frustrations coming out. "Oh, my apologizes. I didn't mean to vent..."

"It's fine. Vent all you want, I'll listen." said Illumi, wanting to know more about this second job. "Tell me more about your second job."

"I'm security guard and I work the night shifts since I'm at the orphanage during the day. Not all of the men on my shift are disgusting predators, but they're not saintly either. I can't count how many times the sleazy bastards try groping me and my other female coworkers and the others don't do a damn thing." Corliss ranted, her anger being unleashed. "Weeks ago I was almost forced to get intimate with a repeat offender. I've reported these men countless times yet our superiors have only suspended them. I want them fired and jailed."

"I'm sorry to hear..." said Illumi, glancing at her. "I know you said you aren't financially stable, but you should really quit. If they haven't done anything about them before, are they really going to do something now?"

Corliss pursed her lips in response. Of course not. Her superiors were all male. She sighed heavily then asked him to pull over.

"Are you going to take the train?" he asked.

"No. I want you to take me home." she said, inputting her address. "I'm quitting."

"You're really going to quit? Even though you're not in a position where you can...?" asked Illumi in surprise.

"I can't stand it. At this rate they'll rape me. My life and sanity are more important than money. Please, take me home. Just anywhere but there." she said, closing her eyes.

Illumi looked at her full of concern. It was obvious she had been through a lot. He closed out of the app and placed her phone off to the side. He shifted gears then took off, wanting to take her somewhere fun.

____

Corliss yawned as she opened her eyes and stretched out. Illumi had just finished parking.

"You're awake. Perfect." he said, turning off the engine then getting out of the car.

She followed suit and heard familiar sounds in her ears. She looked around then let a smile creep onto her face.

"Now why would you bring me here?" she asked, actually amused by his choice.

"It's a great way to unwind and secretly laugh at others who are tone deaf." said Illumi, opening the door. "Ladies first."

"Don't think I'll be an easy lay if you act all gentleman like." she said with laughter.

"The thought never crossed my mind." said Illumi, laughing as well.

Corliss sat down and found the seats to be slightly bouncy. She spotted the index and started to go through it while waiting for Illumi to pay. The door opened and Illumi sat beside her.

"Drinks are on the way. Have you decided on a song?" he asked.

She nodded then input the numbers. After confirming, it was briefly silent before music started to play. Illumi sat back as he listened. Her singing wasn't all that bad. The song ended and they had given her a scoring of 90.

"Let's see, what next..." she muttered.

Illumi heard a knock and opened the door. The server placed down the glasses and a pitcher of alcohol. He thanked them then saw Corliss already pouring herself a glass.

"Oh! This song." she said loudly, pressing confirm.

She quickly downed her glass then handed him the other microphone. The music started to play. He knew this song. She looked him at, hoping he could match her pace. Illumi started to sing the male part and astounded Corliss with his vocals. She quietly listened, unaware that her part had come on. Illumi looked at her and stopped singing.

"Corliss, your part..." he said.

"Huh? Oh, crap." she said, picking up at the next line.

Illumi chuckled then waited to join in.

____

Corliss splayed herself out on the seats, completely drunk. Illumi chuckled, amused by her drunk babbling. He thought her to be a lightweight, but she seemed to hold out pretty well.

"Hey, Illumi." she said, flailing her arms.

"I'm listening." he said.

"Why am I only pretty with makeup on? How come I look disgusting without it?" she asked, forgetting he's never seen her bare face.

"I think you'd look pretty without makeup on." said Illumi.

"Ha! You just admitted to being attracted to my face, you sleaze." she said, sitting herself up. "I hate men like you."

"But you asked me..." Illumi said in defense.

"Excuses!" she shouted before bursting into tears. "Why can't I attract good attention..."

Illumi moved to sit beside her and handed her a tissue.

"Don't cry, you'll ruin the makeup you worked hard to put on." said Illumi, dabbing at her eyes with another tissue.

"You know, I'm actually pretty lonely. I'm always so busy, I never have time for friends. They all left me, except for two. They keep saying they won't leave me but I know they will." she said quietly. "And seeing those kids who lost their parents and relatives who didn't want them or parents who abandoned them... I can't help but feel so sad for them."

Illumi patted her back in comfort. He didn't know there was more eating away at her. She pulled away from him and input the numbers for a new song. She wiped her eyes and hoarsely started to sing. Pitiful was the only word that came to Illumi's mind. Corliss blinked slowly before dropping the mic and passing out.

____

Corliss groaned then felt immense pain in her head. She sat up holding her head and looked around. She was home. How she got there was beyond her. Illumi. That was the only explanation. She noticed something fall to the floor as she got up.

"'I hope I was able to make you happy, even if just for a night. - Illumi Zoldyck'. Heh, you sure did..." she said, smiling softly.


	4. 4

Corliss quietly sat in front of her mirror then tied her hair up in a side ponytail.

"Gross..." she muttered and took the hair tie out. She put her hair up in twin tails. "I look like an outdated high school girl..."

She sighed then took out the hair ties. Maybe she should just let her hair down. She grabbed a bunch of hair and tied it. She turned her head from side to side, satisfied with the look. It then dawned on her that she was changing her usual hairstyle. Why? She shook her head, pushing her thoughts aside. Her phone dinged, signaling she had gotten a message.

"Illumi~!" she said happily. She blinked then slapped her cheeks. Why was she getting happy? "This isn't like me."

She fixed her hair before heading out. She was getting excited for no reason.

____

Corliss held a frilly sleeved shirt against her body then frowned. It was cute, but it didn't look good on her. At least that's what it seemed like to her. She put it back on the rack then sighed. She shouldn't be want shopping when she just quit her job. She reluctantly walked out, remembering why she went out in the first place.

She walked into the supermarket then checked her short list. She just needed things for the house like cleaner. She peeked down the aisles then widened her eyes in surprise.

"Yuya?" she called out.

The man turned his head then quickly walked over to her. Corliss stepped back as he had gotten too close.

"Where were you last night?" he asked worriedly. "Did you get sick?"

"I quit. I can't stand that place anymore." she said, shaking her head.

"Will you be able to survive...? You did say you didn't have another job lined up..." he said worriedly.

"I'll manage. I wouldn't have gotten this far if I was a weak willed bitch." she said with a grin.

"You can depend on me, you know. I'm here for you." he said, holding her hands.

"I'll keep that in mind, Yuya." she said, slowly pulling her hands out of his. "And I still haven't really forgiven you for that night..."

"I was trying to tell you that wasn't how I meant it. I understand that how I said could've been worded better, but I just maybe you'd get a peace of mind being assigned somewhere else." Yuya explained. Corliss simply blinked. "Really, that's all I meant to say."

"But you're still treating me like I'm the problem. Nakamoto is the problem, he should be fired and jailed with the rest of those creeps." Corliss countered, unbelieving of what he was saying. "Why do I befriend the worst people?"

"Liss, just listen." he said, holding her back. "I just want to help you... I want you to be safe too."

"I appreciate the sentiment." she said, brushing him off and walking away.

She thought he had reflected on himself. The men around her were really nothing but a bunch of idiots and perverts.

____

Illumi looked at the table, comparing marble tiles.

"Mr. Zoldyck! We just got word that the wife wants a marble swirl for the kitchen counter." he said holding his phone.

"Really? But then it'll throw everything off. God, what is with people these days? Are they purposely trying to make us look bad?" Illumi seethed. "Tell her if she wants it that bad, she can find another company. I would never betray interior design like this."

"Sir-" he said but Illumi was already out of earshot. "We can't keep going like this..."

Illumi sighed heavily and ruffled his hair. He knew he probably just cost them the job, but he couldn't betray his heart. He couldn't stand the idea of an imperfect interior.

"Sir! I just got off the phone with the wife and she wasn't upset!" said his employee, his face bright. "She said she thought about it and said you had a point. And she'll let you do whatever."

"Really?" Illumi asked in shock.

"She said if it turns out really good, she'll pay a bit more." he said.

"Wow... I was really expecting her to stop working with us. I guess good people do exist..." said Illumi, sighing in relief.

Illumi received a text. He took out his phone as he headed back inside.

____

Corliss stood in front of her mirror, half naked and completely worried about what outfit she would wear. A dress? A skirt? Pants? What did she wear yesterday? Just when all hope felt lost, a garment caught her eye.

"This... this is it!" she exclaimed, hurriedly searching for matching pieces.

Some time passed and she found herself deciding whether to wear a short or long necklace. She ended up going with the pearls, starting to feel giddy inside. Why? She didn't know. She was just meeting a buddy. Maybe it was because not once had he asked about her extremely flat chest or ass. Maybe because he didn't question her not as slender arms.

"It's not bad to show off once in awhile, is it...?" she asked aloud, knowing no one would answer. "I want to show the real me, not who I'm forced to be..."

Her phone buzzed and belted out a generic ringtone. She looked at it before letting her head rest against the surface. Maybe she was overdressed. Her phone stopped ringing. It was probably best she didn't get her hopes up. He would probably show his true colors if she wore a more revealing outfit. Though, it would definitely put her in more trouble than she'd like.

The generic ringtone sounded once more. She quickly changed into something a little more risqué before heading out.

____

Illumi sighed as he waited by his car, sipping on milk tea. Corliss was running late. She finally appeared, out of breath and gasping for air. He offered her some of his tea and she gladly accepted. Illumi quietly looked her over, taking in the short skirt and off the shoulders shirt. It was... different.

"Sorry for being late. I almost left my wallet." she said, finally catching her breath.

"It's fine. It's not like we have a reservation or anything." he said, getting into the car.

She strapped herself in then glanced at Illumi who kept his eyes straight ahead. He hadn't commented on her outfit. She was sure he would. She decided to increase the risqué factor and untied the string on her shirt, exposing some of her chest. She lifted her skirt some, revealing more of her thighs. He had to notice now.

Corliss frowned as Illumi not once looked her way, not even at red lights. Did he figure out what she was planning? They came to a stop at a red light. Illumi looked at her then froze. Was she always showing that much skin? Corliss blinked innocently.

"Is it hot in here? Do you want the A/C on?" he asked, figuring she was trying to make herself cooler.

"Huh? No... I'm fine." she muttered, taking an invisible blow.

The light changed and his attention was back on the road. Corliss sucked it in then reached over and ran her hand over his thigh.

"Are we almost there? Can we take a bit longer...?" she asked, unbuckling her seat belt and leaning in close to Illumi.

Illumi pulled over then put on his hazard lights. He figured something was up and this just proved him right.

"What's going on? Suddenly wearing such an outfit and exposing more skin. Then this whole touching me and getting close? Are you really Corliss...?" Illumi asked, finding this side rather unlike her.

"I am, I am... I was just... I was being foolish." she mumbled, sitting back in her seat. "I was trying to expose you as a pervert..."

"Eh? You thought I was a pervert in disguise?" he asked, offended.

"Can you blame me? I'm not saying I'm not in the wrong, but..." she said then trailed off.

"Corliss, I swear on my life I won't touch you in any way that makes you uncomfortable. I won't force you to do anything either. Just be you." said Illumi.

Corliss's body shook and soon Illumi was being hugged by the teary eyed woman. He gently patted her back, hoping she could relax around him one day. He certainly did find her somewhat pretty, but he really had no ill intentions towards her. To him, she appeared as a plastic flower, shiny and resistant to many things. But after awhile, her shine would dull and that resistance would give way, allowing tears, holes and stains to appear. A part of him wanted to preserve the flower, blocking it from future damage.

____

Corliss happily ate then hurried off to get another plate. Illumi hummed, satisfied in seeing her smiling again. Even if it was only temporary, he wanted her to feel relaxed. It had been a long time since he met such a headstrong woman like Corliss. But something about her made her different from all the others. Her flat chest? Her not as slender body? Her piercing gaze that resembled a beast?

"Illumi, you have to try this." she said happily, sticking fried crab in his mouth.

"I don't like crab..." said Illumi, politely eating what she had fed him. "Feed me something else."

She searched around on her plate then gave him some vegetables. Corliss smiled happily, enjoying their late afternoon meal. How long had it been since she was able to relax around a person without fear of judgement?


	5. 5

Corliss entered the orphanage and was soon swarmed by ecstatic children. She greeted them warmly then noticed Honjo wasn't among them. She counted and recounted. Honjo was missing.

"Where's Honjo...?" she asked worriedly.

The children looked at each other, wondering if the other knew. They all shook their heads.

"Did you all forget the buddy system? Each of you has a buddy that you're supposed to watch out for and they're supposed to watch out for you." Corliss explained then looked around for Honjo's buddy. "Aoyuzu, do you really not know?"

"I don't..." he said quietly.

"Was he here yesterday?" she asked. They nodded. "Did he go to bed?"

They nodded. She had them look all around the small building, hoping he was simply sleeping somewhere else. He wasn't. Did someone break in? Then again, why would someone want to only kidnap one when there were bunch? Corliss's panic continued to rise, causing the children to worry and cry.

"Ah, don't cry. Honjo's probably fine. Head back to your rooms. I promise I'll bring him back." she said, having Aoyuzu lead them.

She quickly called the night worker, hoping they knew anything. They didn't know anything, but promised to keep a lookout. She informed the rest of her coworkers then sighed. She couldn't leave to search the area and bringing the children with her could put them in danger. She could ask a friend, but the children probably would feel uneasy with a stranger for a long period of time.

Corliss dialed a number and impatiently tapped her foot, each second going by could be one second closer to Honjo meeting death.

"Zoldyck speaking." he said.

"I know this is going to be a tall order especially if you're working, but I don't know who else to turn to..." said Corliss, looking back towards the kid's room. "One of the kids have gone missing. No one knows anything and I need to go out and search, but I can't leave them here unsupervised..."

"None of the others can come in?" he asked, hammering in a nail.

"Not at all... I can't let a stranger watch them either... I know it's asking a lot, but-" she said then heard Illumi ordering people around. "Illumi?"

"I can't get away at the moment, but I had a few of my workers fill in for now. They'll keep a lookout on their way to you." said Illumi with a sigh.

"Thank you..." she said, feeling tears escape her eyes.

She hung up then looked back, now seeing a few children watching her from the doorway. They started to whisper then sent one out, holding something behind her back. The little girl slowly approached her then held out a crooked origami flower.

"We don't like seeing you sad, Ms. Steinbeck... Your smiles give us hope." she said, starting to cry herself. "What will we do if our sun stops shining...?"

"Yurina..." she whispered, taking the flower. "I'm feeling much better now because I received such a cute flower. Thanks a lot."

Yurina smiled happily as she wiped her tears. She ran back over to the others to deliver the news. She never thought the children looked up to her as much as they did now. That they'd become gloomy when she wasn't at her best. Corliss slapped her cheeks, putting on her best smile for the kids.

____

Illumi shook his head as one of them held the sleeping child in their arms. How did he know where he worked?

"Should we have Ms. Steinbeck come get him?" one asked.

"I'll take him back. It'll be faster." said Illumi, sending the others back to the home they were working on. "I hope you reflect on how much worry you've given everyone."

Honjo groaned in his sleep, his head bobbing. Illumi sent Corliss a quick text before taking off in his car.

Honjo groaned then slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and saw he was in a car. Was he being kidnapped?

"Someone's finally awake. Good timing too." said Illumi, briefly glancing at the mirror.

"Mr. Zoldyck..." Honjo said then remembered. "Ms. Steinbeck... she likes you a lot, so please... don't betray her...!"

Illumi chuckled, surprised by the words coming from Honjo. It was blatantly obvious the child cared for her.

"Ms. Steinbeck is a dear friend of mine now. I wouldn't imagine hurting her." said Illumi, pulling over. "Now, time to return you back to her."

Honjo let Illumi help him out and loosely held his hand as they crossed the street. They stepped inside the building and waited. Soon Corliss had come running, enveloping Honjo in a tight hug before giving him a hefty hit on his head.

"Don't you dare pull something like this again! Do you know how worried we were, not knowing anything?" Corliss said, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry... I wanted to do something for you, but I guess I only caused more trouble..." he muttered.

"What was it?" she asked.

"You really like Mr. Zoldyck, so I was going to go tell him to be your best friend and always be there for you... You always have a lonely look on your face..." said Honjo, looking back at Illumi.

"You got yourself a handful there, Corliss." said Illumi, shaking his head.

"I'm just glad you're safe... Promise me you'll never do this again. Otherwise I might reconsider our previous promise." she said, giving him a stern look.

"I promise." he said.

Corliss sighed then looked at Illumi. Words couldn't describe how much she wanted to thank him and show appreciation. She left Honjo's side and settled with giving Illumi a tight hug.

"I really don't know how to thank you..." she mumbled. "I really don't..."

"Hm, I think a kiss will do." Illumi replied jokingly.

Corliss pulled away and stared at him. A kiss? She expected something more on the impossible side. She sent Honjo to go play with the others then faced Illumi again. She cupped his face only to feel him pull away.

"I was just joking. I thought you would've known..." he said weakly.

"Oh..." she replied.

Awkwardness hung in the air.

"Well, if everything's okay then I'll uh, head out..." Illumi said.

"Wait! Maybe... we can get dinner sometime? To thank you of course, haha. Didn't mean it like romantic or anything..." said Corliss with nervous laughter.

"Then we can work the details out over text." said Illumi. "See-"

Corliss had pressed a quick kiss onto his cheek before running away. Illumi touched his cheek then chuckled. He'd get her back for it.

____

Corliss quietly watched the children while reading over tomorrow's activities. Tomorrow was trip day where all shifts took the kids out for a day. She would love to have them more often, but their funds were limited. Honjo walked over then made himself comfortable beside her.

"Honjo, what did I tell you about getting comfortable?" she warned, not wanting the others to think she was playing favorites.

"That it looks like you're playing favorites." he replied, moving away.

"Honjo, it's not that I don't want you close to me, it's just I have to think about everyone else. I know you want to be adopted by me, but until then, you can't be too close. Do you understand?" said Corliss.

"Yes." he replied. He looked at the clock on the wall. "Ms. Steinbeck, isn't it time for you to head to work?"

"Ah, I don't work there anymore. My coworkers were big bullies and I couldn't stand them anymore." she said, not wanting to expose him to anything he shouldn't know yet. "But don't worry, I'm doing fine."

Honjo took her word for it then looked at the calendar she had.

"Trip day is tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yep. We have a great day planned for you all, so make sure you get plenty of rest." she said, putting the calendar away. She stretched out then sighed. "It's about time I left..."

"Ms. Steinbeck..." he called out. She waited for him to speak. "I hope Mr. Zoldyck can make your lonely look disappear."

"We'll see." she said, ruffling his hair with a few giggles. "See you tomorrow, Honjo."

He quietly waved then frowned when she disappeared from sight. What could he do to make her happy but wouldn't cause trouble?

____

Corliss quietly sat in the chair while Illumi went through receipts. Illumi looked at her as she fidgeted.

"I wonder why he wants me to adopt him...?" she muttered aloud.

"Honjo?" he asked, spooking her. She frowned, her cheeks gaining a bit of color. "Sorry."

"I really don't know what to do. I don't think I'll ever be able to provide for him. I want him to find a good home..." she said, looking at her hands.

"Has he refused adults who wanted to adopt him...?" Illumi asked.

"I wish that was the case... In reality, he acts really cold to them and causes trouble just so they won't look at him." she replied, sinking into the seat. "He's really a good kid..."

Illumi quietly thought while Corliss felt at a loss.

"What if I adopted him in your stead and let him stay with you?" he suggested, understanding Honjo's feelings. "It'll take off a bit of stress, won't it? Unless you want to do it yourself."

"That, my dear Illumi, is brilliant. But, do you really want to be bothered with the adoption process...?" she asked, knowing it could take many months.

"Women find single fathers a bit more attractive than single men don't they?" joked Illumi, earning a snort from Corliss.

"Well, if you're serious about this, come over and give my chest a squeeze." Corliss said, wondering if he was really committed.

Illumi left his seat then hovered over her. She discreetly drew back as he reached out then blinked in confusion as he held her hand instead.

"Knowing you, you'd hate to be inappropriately touched even if green lighted, so this will have to do." said Illumi, pulling his hand away. "Even then, I can't will myself to touch you intimately."

"Is it because I'm not sexy like other girls? No big rack or thick ass?" she spat.

"Hey, do you think that's all men look for in a partner?" Illumi asked flatly.

"No, but it's not like you aren't wishing for it. So what is it?" she asked quietly.

"Hm, maybe I see you as a bro of some sort." said Illumi. "Yeah, that seems to fit."

Corliss rubbed her arm as she looked down at her lap. He didn't even see her as a woman. Illumi looked at her worriedly as her body started to tremble.

"Corliss, what's-" he started, but she had quickly bolted out of the room in tears. _"Did I say something wrong...?"_


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reminder: corliss = john

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

Illumi arrived at the orphanage in the morning, wondering if Corliss was avoiding him. He looked around and was soon greeted by an unfamiliar face.

"How may I help you?" he asked.

"Corliss Steinbeck... doesn't she work here during the day...?" he asked, knowing she worked weekdays.

"Oh, she asked me to cover for her today. Do you have something to give or tell her?" he asked, noticing a few of the children had come out. "Go back to the others. I'm having an adult conversation right now."

"Mr. Zoldyck!" they said happily.

"Hello little ones. How are you?" he asked, squatting down.

"We're great, but sad that Ms. Steinbeck isn't here..." one said with a sad look.

"I wonder if she's sick..." another said worriedly. "She hasn't been here for a few days now..."

Illumi looked at the man who ushered the kids away. He apologized for the kids then repeated his question.

"Corliss... did she tell you anything else?" he asked.

"No... She's a rather private person believe it or not." he said with a shake of his head. "I'm sorry that I can't help you..."

"No, it's enough. Thank you and sorry for disturbing you." said Illumi, turning on his heel to leave.

"I'll let her know you stopped by." he said.

Illumi sat in his car then dialed her number. No answer. He didn't know any of her friends nor her home address. He didn't know places where she frequented. He didn't know anything about her. He sighed heavily then looked out his window. His eyes widened. He jumped out of his car, practically falling over himself.

"Corliss!" he shouted, startling her. She started heading back the way she came. "Corliss, wait!"

Corliss slowed down and allowed him to catch up to her. She could continue to avoid him and he'd eventually give up. Probably. Did she really want that? Illumi stood in front of her and held her shoulders, looking her over.

"Is everything okay? I haven't heard from you and the kids are worried about you. I'm worried about you." he said, hoping she'd tell him the truth.

"I needed me time... self care, you know?" she lied. She was clearly avoiding him. "It's nothing serious."

"That's good. I honestly thought you hated me..." he said, a sad smile on his face. "Did you come here to see the kids?"

"No, I just forgot something..." she muttered, moving his hands off her shoulders. "I'll text you later."

"Wait, why don't I drive you home?" he suggested.

"Really, you don't have to. I'm sure you're busy." she said.

"I insist." he pressed.

"Well, I guess I'll accept then." she said, faking a smile.

____

Silence hung over them as they waited at a light. Illumi glanced her way, taking in her modest look. It was cute.

"Is something bothering you that you couldn't go to work?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it shouldn't be..." she replied, keeping her gaze out the window.

"If you need to vent, I'm here to listen." said Illumi.

"It's not that I don't want to talk about it, it's more of I can't." she said.

"Why? Is it taboo? Embarrassing?" he pried.

"It has to do with you." Corliss deadpanned.

"I see... Don't hold back. I won't understand if you don't speak." he said.

"Just take me home. I'll tell you when we get there." she responded.

Illumi quietly slipped his hand over hers, only for her to pull away.

He finally turned onto her block. He pulled over then put on his hazard lights. Corliss unbuckled her seat belt then looked at Illumi.

"So, what is it?" Illumi asked.

"I don't mind what we have between us, but it kind of hurt..." she said quietly.

"What did?" he pressed.

"When you said you saw me as a bro. It hurt... I don't want to be seen in a masculine light. How much more do I have to do to show everyone I want to be seen as a woman?" Corliss complained. "I've long since thrown away the person I was forced to be, and I don't want reminders!"

"Corliss-" he said, then winced as she slammed his car door shut.

He watched her walked into a building. He didn't quite understand what she said, but he did understand that she didn't like being called a bro. Would she have preferred sister? He quietly entered a memo into his phone, making sure he'd remember her address.

____

Illumi quietly sat at his desk, often losing his place and having to start over. He wanted to make it up to her somehow. The image of her anger filled face came to mind. She looked as if she were about to cry too. He hadn't tried contacting her, assuming she'd want space.

A number of things crossed his mind in how he could make it up to her, but which one was the correct choice? Did she prefer dead vegetation? Pick me up food? A late night drive? Movie marathon? He was once again reminded of how little he knew about her. He was brought out of his thoughts by a phone ringing. He frowned when he learned it was his desk phone.

Illumi passively said goodbye to his employee then checked the time. It was already night time in the blink of an eye. He picked up his phone and thought hard about what to send her. The last thing he wanted to do was anger her more.

____

Illumi parked his car then started to make his way back to her building. He gave her a call and she answered rather slow.

"I'm nearing the building." he said, remembering she told him to call.

He quietly listened as he heard footsteps and the sound of things bumping and falling. A few curses were thrown in before it all stopped completely.

"I'll buzz you in." she said then pressed the button. "Remember, second floor letter C."

With that, she hung up. Illumi took the stairs up and looked around for 2C. He felt nervous. It wasn't like he's never been alone with a woman before. He pressed on the buzzer and waited for Corliss to answer. The sound of locks rang in his ears and a familiar pair of blue eyes looked up at him from the cracked open door.

"Uh, come in..." she whispered, opening the door.

It had been an extremely long time since she willingly invited a man over to her place. It was mostly due to fear of ridicule. She had hidden anything and everything that would lead to a topic she didn't want to discuss.

"It's cozy." said Illumi, taking a seat on the loveseat.

"It's not much... I pulled up the movies there, so go ahead and pick some out. I'll grab some snacks." she said nervously.

Illumi watched her disappear into the kitchen before looking at the selection before him. Most he had already seen. He settled for a Disney movie. He picked a few others just in case she wanted to watch something different.

"Did you pick?" she asked, placing snacks on the small table.

"These. I picked this one first." he said, gesturing to The Fox And The Hound.

"We can watch that." she said, moving him over to select it.

She closed the laptop lid as it started to cast on the TV. Illumi joined her on the loveseat but kept his distance.

"So, you like sad movies?" she asked quietly.

"Sometimes a little sadness is good for the mind. What about you?" he asked.

"I don't really care. As long as I'm interested." she replied, quieting down as the movie was starting.

____

Illumi rubbed his eye as Corliss rubbed his arm in comfort. She was surprised to see him cry. Was it really such a powerful moment? She looked off to the side then froze. She left a picture frame up with her past self. She excused herself saying she needed to pee and quickly swiped the frame before quickly heading to her room.

She placed it face down on her dresser, disgusted. She couldn't believe how brightly that ugly person was smiling. What were they smiling about? Being told to act right and do things others her age would? Shaming her for not being interested in girls? It was then she started to feel pity. The her of then couldn't do much other than suck it up. She was startled out of her thoughts by Illumi knocking on her door.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just... grabbing a blanket." she lied, taking the blanket off her bed.

She didn't want anyone to remember her past self. She wanted _its_ existence to be forgotten.


	7. 7

Corliss groaned then started to register weights that didn't belong to her. Her eyes snapped open and looked around. Her face heated up in embarrassment. When did she fall asleep? When did he? Why was he holding her? Why was his face so close to hers? She quietly observed his face then curiously ran a finger over his cheek. His skin was like porcelain.

"Were you always this attractive..." she whispered, voicing her subconscious thoughts.

She quickly covered her mouth, hoping he was still sleep. She tried freeing herself from his hold but was unsuccessful. She crossed her arms in a huff then made herself comfortable. Minutes passed and Corliss found herself starting to drift off, head bobbing and eye lids ready to shut.

"Good morning, Liss..." Illumi whispered, her entire body shivering from his whisper in her ear.

"Morning. Do you mind letting me go?" she asked.

Illumi let her go then sat up, stretching and hearing joints crack. His body wasn't used to sleeping on the floor. He yawned then rubbed his eye, taking in his surroundings. He ended up falling asleep too.

"Illu-" she said then noticed he was already at the door. "You're... leaving...?"

"Did you need to tell me something?" he asked curiously.

"I figured you'd stay to at least shower and eat..." she said, looking down at her powdered hands. "I won't keep you if you have to go."

"I'll gladly take a rain check on breakfast." he said with a smile. "Plus, I need to change clothes."

"Haha, right... I'll see you then." she said, closing and locking the door behind him. She sighed quietly, a part of hoping he would've stayed longer. "What's gotten into me..."

She walked back towards the kitchen then noticed something on the floor. She picked it up then face palmed. He left his credit card. At least now she had an excuse to see him again without it seeming suspicious.

____

Corliss unintentionally hummed happily as the children played outside. Honjo as usual sat by her side, acting as her guardian. He looked up at her, taking note of the relaxed look she had.

"Ms. Steinbeck, you're really happy today. Did something good happen?" he asked.

"Huh? Ah, not at all. I just had a really good breakfast this morning." she said. "Why don't you play with the others? You'll need friends later on in life."

"They don't like me. They call me beggar because I always hang around you." he said, looking at the other children. "Even Aoyuzu keeps his distance..."

"See, what did I tell you about hanging around me so much?" she said, shaking her head. "I'll straighten things out, so get ready to play, okay?"

He quietly watched her round up the other children and proceed to talk to them. After a while, a few of them came over to him and invited him to play.

"What are you playing anyway...?" he asked.

"Red rover!" one said enthusiastically.

Corliss smiled happily, seeing Honjo interact with the other children. Her ears perked up at the sound of the door alarm. She headed over and politely greeted the guest.

"Today's the day isn't it?" Corliss asked, knowing the woman frequented the place.

"Yep. I'm ready to bring home my new family member." she said, beaming.

Corliss opened the door to the back then called the kids over. Everyone greeted the woman then sat down.

"Yurina." Corliss called out. The little girl stood. "I hope you love your new home."

Yurina broke out into a wide smile as the woman stood with open arms. The other children said their farewells one by one, causing Yurina to burst into tears. The day she had always hoped for was here, but now that it was, it pained her. She had to say goodbye to Ms. Steinbeck and the wonderful friends she had here.

"Don't cry. I promise we'll come by when we have time, okay? Until then, would writing letters do?" the woman asked.

Yurina nodded, giving everyone one last wave before taking off with her new family. The other children collectively cried, having yet another friend go and having to wonder when their time would come.

"Everyone, Yurina wouldn't want you all to cry. She'd want you to smile and keep your heads high. Can you do that for Yurina?" Corliss asked, hoping to raise their spirits.

Honjo spiritedly answered while the others remained dejected. She watched in awe as Honjo started to give his own little speech, raising their moods up.

_"He really is a handful..."_ she thought with a smile. _"Maybe having him around would make things less dull at home."_

"Ms. Steinbeck." a little boy called out, tugging on her skirt. "Will Yurina really write to us?"

"I'm positive, so don't worry so much. She would never forget her first friends." said Corliss, knowing that could end up being the case.

The door alarm sounded again. There wasn't supposed to be another visitor for another two hours. She quickly made her way to the door and saw Illumi standing by the empty desk.

"Illumi? What are you doing here?" she asked in confusion.

"Corliss! Thank god you're here. I need to get back into your place. I-" he said quickly then was silenced by her producing his card from her pocket. "Oh, thank you."

"You're too old to be forgetting important things." she teased. "I'm guessing you're leaving now?"

"No, I actually came to see Honjo. We should talk to him about our plan." said Illumi, crossing his arms.

"Ah, right. I'll go get him." she said.

He quietly watched her leave then noticed something in plastic on the floor. He picked it up then called after her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You dropped this." he said, holding it out.

Her face turned extremely red and she was quick to hurry over and snatch it from him. Illumi curiously looked at her, wondering what the problem was.

"Forget you saw anything!" she said before hurrying off.

He blinked in confusion. What exactly was it wrapped in plastic? A part of him wished he held it a bit longer in hopes of finding out.

Corliss returned with Honjo. She avoided making eye contact.

"Ms. Steinbeck said you have something to tell me." he said, looking up at Illumi.

Illumi moved them over to the seats then sat on the other side on Honjo.

"Ms. Steinbeck and I talked about how passionate you are about wanting to be adopted by her. So, we came up with an idea." he said then looked at Corliss, figuring he'd be convinced more if Corliss explained.

"We were thinking that Mr. Zoldyck would adopt you since I'm not able to myself." said Corliss softly. "But you'll be staying with me, he'll just be your legal parent."

"I don't want that! I want Ms. Steinbeck as my mom!" he whined. "I want to be a Steinbeck..."

Illumi looked at Corliss who seemed to be thinking hard. Was there a way to convince him? There was another option, but it would only work if Corliss was willing.

"Corliss, can we talk in private?" he asked. They moved off to the side and glanced back at Honjo. "I have an idea, but I know you'll be against it."

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

"I provide the money for you." said Illumi.

Corliss quickly shot him down.

"Are you stupid? How could you suggest giving money to someone you hardly know?" she fussed. "I won't consider this plan."

"Someone I hardly know? That may be true in some areas, but how can I just sit idle while a child desperately wants to have someone to call family? I'm not heartless like that." said Illumi with a serious look.

Honjo stared at the two adults who were now arguing. At first he couldn't hear, but now they were talking at full volume. A few children came to see what was going on.

"Forget the plan and just get out of my sight!" Corliss shouted.

She glared at Illumi who was already making his way out. She looked around and saw the children looking at her with worry. They should've talked outside. Corliss felt her hands be held by Honjo and Aoyuzu.

"Will kisses make your pain go away?" Aoyuzu asked quietly.

"Don't worry about me. Go ahead back into the room. I'll be there in a bit." she said, forcing a smile. "You too, Honjo."

Aoyuzu wordlessly took Honjo's hand and practically had to drag him away from Ms. Steinbeck. She kept smiling until the children were out of sight. She sat down then covered her face with her hands. He was looking down on her, making it seem like she couldn't do a thing without his help.

She didn't need it. She's always relied on herself. A few tears rolled down her cheeks while more fell onto her lap, leaving damp spots on her skirt. She had no choice but to rely on herself. She left her suffocating family behind and lost friends over time. Her quiet sobbing soon found its voice.

"Don't cry, Ms Steinbeck. You're our precious flower and we'll keep you safe from bad things." a chorus of voices said.

She looked up and saw the children standing, each a different item in hand. Some had origami flowers while others held cards. Honjo wiped her face with a tissue.

"You..." she whispered, unable to find her voice.

"We love you, Ms. Steinbeck! Stay strong!" they said in unison.

Hearing that sent her back into being a sobbing mess. The children gathered around her, giving her a group hug. Never did she ever expect something like this. The children she watched over were the sweetest in the world.


	8. 8

**~Time skip: 3 weeks~**

Corliss hummed happily as she sat at the reception desk. Lady luck was finally smiling down on her. A decent new job, the orphanage getting extra funds out of generosity, a few more children were adopted and her friend treating her to a home cooked meal after her shift. She'd have to be crazy not to be smiling bright. Though, she couldn't help but feel a bit sad, seeing people in despair or with rattled nerves.

A person came up to her, asking about a patient. She asked them a few questions, had them sign and sent them on their way. Not once did Illumi cross her mind. She covered her mouth as she yawned, tired from playing around with the kids earlier that day. Lucky for her the weekend started tomorrow, meaning she'd get a break and work earlier at the reception desk.

How would she spend her evening? Many thoughts crossed her mind until someone snapped her back to reality.

"You're the new receptionist?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah... Steinbeck." she replied.

From what he was wearing, he was either a doctor or nurse. Though, she never thought either side would bother coming to talk to her.

"I go by List." he said, smiling happily. "Do you want me to call you Steinbeck or is there another name you prefer?"

"Oh, uh... Corliss is my name. Only people close to me are allowed to call me Liss." she said.

"Looks like I have a ways to go huh?" he said, crossing his arms.

A small giggle escaped her lips. A part of her hoped List wouldn't turn out to be a guy she detested like back at her old job.

"I don't think it'll be hard for an attractive like you." she half joked, truly thinking he was attractive.

"Oh? Was that a compliment? Am I already making progress?" he asked, leaning against the desk.

They happily talked to one another, Corliss feeling as if she'd enjoy working here.

____

Corliss turned in her sleep then sat up. She couldn't sleep. She looked around for her phone and checked the time. It was a little past 4am. She unlocked her phone and debated whether or not to text him.

Corliss quietly thought back. She was yelled at more times than she could count simply because her parents didn't like what she did. Was she ever naked at one point? A thought occurred to her.

____

List exited the building and saw a bright eyed Corliss waiting for him by the doors. She quietly walked by his side, feeling a bit self conscious.

"So, tell me more about yourself." he said, taking initiative and moving closer to her.

"I uh, I... orphanage... Ahaha, one second." she said, turning around and forcing herself to calm down. Did he really have to be that attractive? "Okay, I'm good to go. I work at an orphanage during the day, only weekdays. It's rewarding to see the children be adopted."

"Ah, so that's why I only see you at night." he said, nodding in understanding. "My schedule is all over the place and sometimes like today, or yesterday, whichever, I end up doing overnights. It can be tiring."

"I'm sure the patients are grateful. Without you all, they wouldn't be here." she said, flashing him a smile.

"You're prettier when you smile." said List, giving her a wink.

Her cheeks burned. Would it be considered assault if she pounced on him at that moment? It was obvious List was a terrible flirt, but she still ended up weak in the knees. He clearly had experience.

"T- T- T- T- Tank chew, I mean thank you!" she stuttered, causing him to laugh. "Oh god..."

"You really can be adorable if you try." he said, giving her head a pat.

She covered her cheeks, well aware of how red they must be. She felt her hand being moved off her cheek and was now held in one of his.

"Hope you don't mind a little hand holding." said List, lifting their joined hands.

"D- Do you do this to every w- woman you find attractive?" she asked, her body trembling.

"Of course not. You truly are a unique gem in my eyes." List replied.

As many reasons as she had to not believe him, she had just as many to believe him. She was going to make this work. Corliss met List's gaze and decided then and there she'd make him hers.

____

An employee peeked into Illumi's office then looked back at the others waiting outside. They nodded and proceed to inform everyone to get in their places.

"Mr. Zoldyck!" the first one called out, entering the office. "There's something we want to discuss with you."

"What is it?" he asked, his gaze fixated on the book before him.

"Ah, it's best that we show you rather than try to describe it..." he said, hoping the plan wouldn't fail.

"Mr. Hirotsu, if it can't be explained, don't bother me with it. I'm busy." said Illumi before sucking his teeth and throwing down his pen.

"Sir...?" he called out worriedly.

"Get out." Illumi said, covering his face. "Leave me alone."

He slowly closed the door then gave the others a sad shake of his head. They collectively groaned in disappointment.

"Maybe when he's in a better mood." he said, having them put the cake away.

Illumi ran a hand through his hair then frowned. He was getting frustrated with the wrong people. He looked at his phone, full of notifications, none of them from the person he wanted to hear from. Was he really the one at fault? Did it matter who was at fault at this point? Of course not. He just wanted to talk to her again, talk like they used to.

He left his seat and left his room. His employees looked then quickly scrambled to get prepared again. He curiously watched and soon they started to sing, thanking him for being an amazing boss. Illumi blinked in confusion. Why were they celebrating?

"We got you this cake." they said, handing the small cake to him.

"What's all of this about...?" he asked suspiciously.

"We've been worried about you, sir. Lately you've been looking rather... stressed. So we decided to throw you a small party, hoping it'd make you feel better." another explained.

"Illumi Zoldyck doesn't get stressed." he said defiantly. "But I am grateful for this... I'll enjoy myself."

They took out their phones and snapped photos of their boss holding the cake. Illumi chuckled before letting his smile fade when they looked away.

____

1:56pm. That was the time he read on his watch. It was usually around this time on this weekday he left to see Corliss. Could he really just show up and try to make things right? Did she even want to make up? One of the workers looked at Illumi who seemed to be having an internal crisis.

"Hey, Mr. Zoldyck." she called out. Illumi met her gaze. "Mind coming over for a second?"

Illumi squatted beside him as he put in another tile. Did she need his input on placement?

"It's probably none of my business, but, me and the others can't help but notice your change in behavior. Having relationship problems?" she asked.

"You're right, it is none of your business." said Illumi, straightening out a tile.

"Then why don't you just so happen to start talking aloud and I just so happen to hear and respond?" she suggested, putting on another tile.

She was clever, he'd give her that. He sighed heavily then sat on his rump.

"I argued with a friend. We haven't spoken in weeks. I feel like we're going to drift apart and become strangers again." he said with his eyes closed.

"What was the argument about?" she asked.

"Money. I'd rather not get that into it. I want to make up, but I'm afraid that they may not want to." he said.

"Are we talking male or female?" she pressed.

"Female." said Illumi.

"Ah, women are enigmas, especially when it comes to touchy things and emotions. How have you made up in the past?" she asked.

"Movie marathon. It was quite enjoyable." Illumi said, remembering her laugh and smile. "Really enjoyable."

"Well, see if she's at least willing to talk to you. If you can't at least get on talking terms, you're doomed." she said, placing the last tile.

____

Corliss got settled at the reception desk then sighed in bliss. List. The blonde haired, blue eyed man with short wavy hair. She wasn't stupid as to believe there weren't other women in his life that wanted him they way she did. Hell, some of them could even be his friends with benefits. It was some of those glaring possibilities that kept her at bay.

There was no way for her to know if everything he told her was true or false. She looked down with a heavy sigh.

"What's with the sigh, Corliss?" a familiar voice asked.

"Oh, List. Hi." she said happily. "What are you doing down here?"

"I wanted to see you. I had a lot of fun this morning." he said with a smile. "You're really interesting, you know?"

"Eh? I have to disagree... I'm surprised you haven't gotten bored of me." Corliss replied with a smile. "I'm flattered though."

"I really mean it. I want to know you better. I'm interested in you." he said, beaming.

"What a funny joke." she said, laughing it off.

"But I'm serious." he said, his voice firm.

Corliss blinked rapidly, not sure if she heard right. She quietly asked him to repeat what he said.

"I'm interested in you, Corliss." he said, booping her nose.

She wordlessly touched her nose then immediately blushed. It was the first time she had ever been told someone was interested in her.


	9. 9

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

Illumi stared long and hard at the flowers before him. Did she prefer flowers or food?

"Excuse me, sir. May I help you?" the clerk asked.

"What kind of flowers are good for apologies? You know, when you royally fuck up and haven't talked for over a month..." said Illumi, his face falling.

"How do you feel about the person?" they asked.

"We're..." he said, stopping himself.

What were they? Acquaintances? Friends? Something more? The clerk looked at him, seeing the distress on his face. They smiled then led him inside the shop.

"I think white orchids would work since you don't know where you stand." they said, showing him the flowers.

"If you think that's best." said Illumi, looking at the white orchids.

It reminded him of the off the shoulder shirt she wore long ago. He shook his head, confused as to why he was remembering such a thing. It was just a shirt. That looked nice on her.

"Sir. Sir. Sir!" the clerk called out, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Oh, sorry. How big of a bouquet...?"

"Um, yay big?" he replied, unsure.

____

Honjo and the children looked at Corliss who radiated. They asked Honjo to find out what was making her so smiley.

"Ms. Steinbeck, did something good happen?" he asked.

"I guess you can say that." she replied. "A curious one aren't you?"

"Am I not allowed to know?" he questioned.

"Mmm, lets just say Ms. Steinbeck is crushing on someone." said she with a smile.

"Is it Mr. Zoldyck?" he asked, unaware that they never made up.

"Honjo, we don't mention his name anymore. He's a bad man." she said.

"He is...?" Honjo asked curiously. "Is that why you two started yelling at each other?"

"Not exactly... Just remember he's a bad guy." said Corliss.

The door alarm sounded and she took off to greet the visitor. Honjo explained to the others what he understood from Corliss's words.

"Mr. Zoldyck is a bad man? But he brought us sweets last week..." a little girl said.

"Yeah. And he read stories to us." a young boy said.

"Ms. Steinbeck wouldn't lie to us, right...?" Aoyuzu asked.

"I don't know." Honjo replied.

He was confused himself. They turned around at the sound of Ms. Steinbeck's laughter. They curiously peeked around the corner and saw a man with blonde hair. Who was he? Honjo stepped out and held Corliss's hand.

"Oh? And who might you be?" he asked with a smile.

"Who are you? What are you to my mom?" Honjo asked sternly.

"Mom?" he asked, looking at Corliss who quietly scolded Honjo.

"He wants me to adopt him. Due to financial reasons, it's not possible. I want him to have a stress free childhood." said Corliss, patting Honjo's head.

"Maybe I could help you out." he said, grinning.

Honjo narrowed his eyes at the man then looked at Corliss who didn't seem angry like before with Mr. Zoldyck. He didn't understand.

"Ms Steinbeck, why aren't you yelling at him too? Mr. Zoldyck brought up the same thing." he questioned, needing an answer.

"Mr. Zoldyck?" he asked, looking at Honjo. "Who is he?"

"He promised me that he'd be Ms. Steinbeck's best friend and take away her lonely look. He hasn't visited us in a while." Honjo said, looking down at the floor. "We miss him..."

"That's enough out of you." said Corliss, ushering him back to the others. "Don't mind what he says."

"No, I want to know more about him. Your friends are my friends." he said.

"List, you don't need to know him. He's a thing of the past." she said, laughing softly behind her hand.

The children gasped.

"Mr. Zoldyck!" Aoyuzu shouted happily.

Corliss and List turned, catching Illumi's retreating figure. Her eyes moved down to the floor where a bouquet of white orchids laid. She walked over and picked them up, seeing a note card inside it.

_"I don't like this distance between us and I want to make up with you. I may mess up and say the wrong thing, but know I'm trying. - Illumi.' He really..."_ she thought, holding the bouquet tighter.

"Liss?" List called out, watching her leave. "The kids..."

"Illumi, wait!" she shouted, hurrying to stop him from getting in his car. "Illumi!"

She just barely made it in opening the passenger door before he could lock it. She got in, knowing he wouldn't take off with her inside.

"Why are you here?" he asked after a long period of silence.

"You came all this way for something, didn't you?" she said. "Are you just going to turn tail and run?"

"Run? Run from what?" Illumi scoffed. "I'm just getting myself the hell out, since I'm just a thing of the past."

"You heard that...?" she asked weakly.

"Get out of my car, now." said Illumi, starting the engine. "I don't have the patience nor strength..."

"Illumi-" she said then shrunk back as he shouted at her.

"Just... stop..." he said, his voice cracking. "Stop pretending to care when all this time you never thought of me, of how I was feeling, anything."

Corliss watched as he got out of his seat and started making his way around. She scrambled into the backseat. She continued to avoid him until he seized her by her wrist. He pulled her out and closed the doors. He let her go then got into the driver's seat, promptly locking the doors.

Corliss quietly watched his car drive off, slowly disappearing from sight. After a month of separation, he had taken initiative in healing their bond. He even bought flowers for her. He was right, she never did think about him. It was more of she didn't want to. Did their friendship mean that much to him?

"Huh? That's strange... it's not supposed to rain until midnight..." she said, wiping her face. "Stupid rain..."

____

Honjo sat in the seat beside Corliss. He gave her head gentle pats. He was ecstatic to see her laughing and smiling genuinely with the blonde guy, but something told him that he wasn't a good guy. Though, it could be that he was just jealous that the blonde man was close to her.

"Why did Mr. Zoldyck leave?" he asked.

"Because Ms. Steinbeck said something that wasn't nice." she replied, not wanting to teach him insulting words.

"What was it?" he pressed.

"Don't worry about it." she said, then had him look at her. "Remember this: some things happen for a reason, while some for no reason at all."

Honjo nodded, taking her words to heart. He continued to stare at her as she went back to work. The lonely look had come back. He walked and made his way to the front desk, seeking out the telephone. He looked around on the desk, hoping the card was there.

He found it tucked away underneath papers. He pressed on the numbers then held the phone to his ear. It rang. and rang.

"Zoldyck Interiors. How may we be of service?" a man said.

"Um, is Mr. Zoldyck there? It's Honjo." said Honjo, making sure Corliss couldn't hear him.

"He hasn't come back to the office yet. I can leave him your message if you'd like." he said, a bit suspicious of who was calling.

"Oh... I just wanted to talk..." he muttered, feeling deflated.

"You sound rather young... how old are you?" the man asked worriedly.

"I'm 8. I'm turning 9 in December." he said, looking to the side to see if Corliss had come back.

"Where are your parents? Do they know what you're doing?" the man fussed, starting to scold him.

Honjo hung up after having been thoroughly scolded. Was Mr. Zoldyck okay? He couldn't go out and search for him no matter how much he wanted to. How could he bring a smile back to Ms. Steinbeck's face?

"Honjo." a voice called out.

"Ms. Steinbeck!" he said, getting off the chair. "I was looking for a tissue."

"I heard everything. I knew I should've taken that card home..." she said, picking the card up. "You really worry about me too much."

"I want to always see my mom smiling." he said, kicking the air.

"You really are something, Honjo. I've never seen a child go so far just to make their guardian happy." she said, squatting down his height. "Come here."

Corliss gave Honjo a tight hug. Honjo smiled happily, relishing in her warmth and subtle sweet scent. She pulled away then smiled.

"Can you promise me not to do something like this again? What if the person on the other end wanted to hurt you?" she said, hoping he'd understand.

"But it was Mr. Zoldyck's company. They have to be nice people too." he said.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Honjo. It's okay to doubt people. Trust your gut." said Corliss, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Okay..." he replied quietly.

____

Corliss stared at the bouquet as she sat at the reception desk. Illumi never answered her calls nor texts. He had every right to ignore her. She didn't make an effort to understand him. She shouldn't have let it carry on for a month. Why did she call him a thing of the past? To keep List from thinking they were a thing? Was it really worth it?

"Hey, how can I turn that frown upside down?" a voice asked, concerned.

"Oh, List." she said, moving the bouquet over. "I'm guessing you have free time."

"Enough about me, what about you? You suddenly left without a word. Who was that we saw leaving?" List asked, wanting answers.

"The Mr. Zoldyck the kids were referring to. My... ex friend..." she said, getting quieter.

"Eh? If you aren't friends, why did he come by?" he pressed.

"Because we broke it off after I went after him." she said a bit too loud. "I always mess things up..."

"I doubt that. All it is is bad luck." he said, stroking her hair. "After all, you still have me, right?"

She quietly nodded then felt his hand move to her cheek. He gently placed a kiss on her forehead then gave her his signature smile. A blush occupied her face as she looked down at the desk. Was it okay for her to feel like this after what occurred earlier that day?


	10. 10

**~Time skip: 1 month~**

Corliss tucked her hair behind her ear as she wrote down notes. A plate was placed on top of her notes. The scent of seasoned eggs and bacon filled her nostrils.

"You've been working nonstop lately. You'll tire yourself out and might make a mistake." he said, taking the pen and putting a fork in her hand.

Corliss yawned as she moved her paper from underneath the plate. He took the paper as well.

"Eat." he said, glaring at her.

"Fine..." she said with a pout.

List chuckled heartily then kissed the top of her head. He sat across from her as she hungrily ate.

"So, you're going to love today's date." he said, looking at her fondly.

"Just being able to spend time with you makes me happy, especially since your schedule fluctuates so much." Corliss replied. "Where are we going?"

"You'll find out when we get there." he said, sticking his tongue out.

"Come on, tell me." she whined, cutely stamping her feet.

"I'll give you a hint. There might be a beach." he said, smiling.

"Eh... Today isn't exactly beach weather. The temperature did a nosedive today..." she said, remembering checking her phone. "Though, it's supposed to warm up sometime in the afternoon."

"You really pay attention to the weather don't you?" he commented.

"Of course. It'd be a shame to miss out on showing off my wardrobe." she joked, earning herself light laughter from him.

"Liss, I have something important to say." he said, a serious look on his face. She nodded in understanding. "I'm really happy and so glad to be dating you."

Corliss's movements halted, her fork full of eggs and bacon hovering in the air. She lowered her fork then looked down, hiding her face from his sight. List started to panic. Did he come off too strong? Was he moving too fast?

"I'm happy too..." finally replied Corliss, tears and deep blush now visible on her face.

"Liss..." he whispered, moving to give her a hug.

"Sorry, it's just... I still can't believe I'm dating." she said, still unbelieving.

"It's real, Liss. Now hurry and finish eating." he said, giving her a peck on the lips.

____

Illumi quietly worked on his computer then heard muffled sounds outside his office. He left his seat and poked his head out to see what was going on.

"Grab him!" an employee said as a child ran away.

"What's going on out here?" Illumi shouted, gaining everyone's attention.

The child looked then hurriedly ran over to him.

"Honjo? What are you doing here? Why aren't you at Sunny Side?" Illumi asked, wondering who was keeping poor watch.

"Ms. Steinbeck... she's changed. Do you know why?" he asked, confused as to what was going on. "Why is she becoming cold to us?"

"She's is...? Wait, that's not the problem here. I'm taking you back." said Illumi, grabbing his hand.

"No! I'm not going back until I know why my mom isn't herself!" he shouted, pulling back.

"Honjo, I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to. I don't know anything concerning her anymore." Illumi said, a frown occupying his face.

"Mr. Zoldyck..." Honjo said quietly. "What am I going to do now..."

Honjo started to wail, frustrated from not being able to do anything. Illumi pulled him into a hug, hoping to soothe him. Honjo held him tightly, rubbing his tear stained face against his shirt. The employees quietly watched the scene, wondering how their boss knew the child.

"How about this? I take you back and from there, I'll see if I can contact her, okay?" Illumi suggested.

"Will you? Will you really!?" he asked, looking up at him.

"Yes, I promise. It's important that we get you back to Sunny Side." said Illumi, offering him his hand.

Honjo took his hand and allowed him to lead him out. He quietly looked around, taking in his surroundings. He couldn't help but admire how pretty the place looked.

"Mr. Zoldyck, what do you do?" he asked.

"I'm an interior designer. There's a lot that we do, but we mostly make sure that everything is safe and up to standard while keeping it stylish." Illumi summarized.

"So you build houses and buildings too?" he asked, walking out the front door with Illumi.

"No, just the inside. Otherwise we'd be Zoldyck Constructions." Illumi said with a chuckle.

Honjo nodded. He looked at Illumi then straight ahead.

"Mr. Zoldyck, I like you." he said, holding his hand tighter.

Illumi looked at Honjo, wondering what he meant by like. Then again, he was young, so like only had one meaning.

"Honjo, do you know anything about that blonde man Ms. Steinbeck was talking to?" Illumi asked, wanting to know more about who that man was he saw long ago.

"He tells us to call him List. He often brings us books and toys. He gave us sweets two... three days ago." said Honjo then remembered something. "I remember hearing them talking. Ms. Steinbeck called him boyfriend. I don't know what that means."

Illumi blinked rapidly as he drove. Boyfriend? He was happy for her, but how long did she know him for? Had she met any of his friends? How much did she know about him? He slowed down behind another car as it was a red light. He was mighty concerned about a person he was no longer friends with.

"I see. So he's been nice to you all?" Illumi asked after a long silence.

"He's nice when mom is around. When she's not he doesn't pay us any mind." said Honjo, finding the behavior weird. "He doesn't talk nicely either."

Illumi gripped the steering wheel tightly. Scum was the only word Illumi thought of. Using the kids to look good in front of Corliss, he didn't want to imagine what else he had done behind her back.

____

Corliss smiled happily as she walked on the sand. Waves pushed their way onto shore only to recede back into the vast blue world. She would've loved to swim a bit, but her fears came rushing in, preventing her.

"Beautiful." said List from behind her.

"It really is." she said, eyeing his swim trunks.

"I meant you, silly." he said, nudging her.

"That's so cliche." she complained but still accepted the compliment.

"You're not going to swim?" he asked.

She shook her head and stepped back. She wasn't ready. Not yet.

"Is it because you don't know how?" he asked, wondering if he could help.

"I do know how... it's complicated." she said, sitting down.

"Is it something you don't want to talk about?" List asked, sitting beside her.

She nodded, resting her head on her knees. List rubbed her back and decided to stay with her. He pulled her closer and had her lean against him.

"You know, I used to hate going to the beach." said List quietly.

"Why?" she asked with piqued interest.

"I didn't know how to swim and was jealous of my cousins and friends who could." he explained.

She listened as he recounted memories of his childhood. It was then her phone started to vibrate.

"Oh? Who is it?" asked List. "Zoldyck? Why is he calling?"

"List-" she said as he took her phone.

"Corliss-" Illumi started but List was quicker.

"Corliss is busy right now. I would appreciate it if you'd stay out of her life like you have been." said List.

Corliss snatched her phone back and hit List square on the cheek for what he did.

"Illumi! Ignore him. What were you going to say?" she asked while walking down the shore.

"Maybe I should just leave a message at the orphanage." Illumi replied, sensing he wasn't wanted.

"No, please. Tell me. He was just joking." she said, hoping he didn't take it to heart.

"Your son escaped and found his way to my office. He's worried about you. He said you were changing towards him and the kids." he explained looking at Honjo who stared at him with big eyes. "Stop worrying your kids."

"Tell him I'm beating his behind when I come in on Monday." she said angrily before calming down. "Is he still at your office...?"

"I brought him back on the premise that I contact you and find out what's wrong. He also mentioned you have a boyfriend now." Illumi said, sitting down.

"Now he's eavesdropping? I must not be teaching him well..." Corliss sighed, noticing she had walked pretty far. "I'm at the beach. The view is really nice."

"Well, enjoy yourself. That's all I called to say." he said then moved the phone from his ear.

"Wait! Don't hang up!" she shouted. "Don't..."

"What is it?" he asked, waiting.

"It's about time we make up... I miss our nightly chats." she said, looking out at the ocean.

"I apologize for not considering your feelings and pushing unnecessarily." said Illumi, looking at Honjo.

"I apologize too for jumping to conclusions and accusing you. I'm short tempered aren't I?" she joked, laughing softly.

"Friends again?" he asked, a small void being filled.

"Of course. Let's grab dinner together Monday night. I don't work then." she said, kicking the sand.

"I eagerly await our feast, m'lady." Illumi joked, feeling a strange surge of happiness.

"Don't start with the nicknames." she warned, despite not hating it. "I'll give you special privileges and let you call me by a more endearing name instead. Lin."

"Lin? How does it relate to your name? Unless it's the n from Steinbeck?" Illumi reasoned.

"It is from my name, but that's something I'm not ready to go into." she responded. "Ah, List found me. I'll see you Monday."

"See you." Illumi responded, then looked at Honjo who was close to tears. "I told you I'd keep my word."

Honjo hugged him tightly, feeling a familiar warmth he felt with Corliss. He preferred this over the not warm hugs he got from List.


	11. 11

Aoyuzu looked at Honjo who was distant from Ms. Steinbeck. He knew all about his love for her and his dream of becoming her son.

"Do you not like Ms. Steinbeck anymore?" he whispered in Honjo's ear.

"I don't know... She's weird." he replied, looking at the woman who was occupied. "I don't like List, her boyfriend."

"What's a boyfriend?" Aoyuzu asked curiously.

"I asked Mr. Zoldyck the same thing but he said I'd understand when I'm older." Honjo explained. "We should tell her how he treats us."

"Will she believe us?" asked Aoyuzu.

"She has to. Why would we lie?" he reasoned, enough to convince Aoyuzu.

Honjo and Aoyuzu walked over to Corliss. She looked up and waited for them to speak.

"List is mean to us." Honjo said, Aoyuzu bidding in agreement.

"Now what spurred this on? Is it because you saw Mr. Zoldyck?" she asked.

"No. He really is. We would ask to play but he'd shove us off. He said we weren't worth his time..." said Aoyuzu, backing him up.

"Boys, I trust you all to be truthful." said Corliss with a shake of her head. "Haven't I told you all not to blame someone without proof?"

Their spirits fell. They didn't have any. Aoyuzu looked at Honjo.

"We'll get proof then. I don't want him to be around anymore." Honjo declared before walking away.

"When did he get so feisty...?" she muttered.

____

"Should we be doing this...?" Aoyuzu asked worriedly.

"She won't believe us otherwise. I'm just doing all of us a favor." said Honjo, approaching Corliss. "Ms. Steinbeck!"

"Yes, Honjo?" she asked, turning around.

"I want to take pictures of you on your phone." he said, making puppy eyes.

"Only for a little bit." she said, unlocking her phone then handing it to him.

Aoyuzu had her turn around so she couldn't see Honjo taking off with her phone. He told her not to turn around until they said so. She waited and waited. Finding it strange, she turned around and saw the two were gone.

"Honjo! Come back here!" she shouted, hurrying off to find them.

Honjo and Aoyuzu entered the room and saw List had just arrived as he was placing his things down. They gave each other a nod before separating to do their respective roles. Honjo sat in the back, away from List's site as Aoyuzu gathered a few other children to expose him.

Corliss opened the door and saw Aoyuzu sitting beside Honjo who did crossword puzzles. She marched over to them and demanded her phone. Honjo silently handed it over.

"What's gotten into you?" she scolded.

"Liss, what's going on?" List asked, putting his arms around her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad I have my phone back and in one piece." she said, putting it in her pocket.

"Such rascals aren't they?" said List with a chuckle.

Corliss chuckled then happily changed the topic.

____

Corliss had started to pack up to head to her next job. She took out her phone and started to look through it, making sure the boys didn't mess with anything. It was then she spotted an unfamiliar video in her gallery. She tapped on it and turned up the volume.

"_List, can you help me with vocabulary words?" _Aoyuzu asked, holding a piece of paper.

"_Do it yourself. I have better things to do._" List replied, waving him off.

"_Please? I want to make Ms. Steinbeck proud._" Aoyuzu pushed, slightly whinning.

"_Can't you take a hint? I don't care for you all. Kids are an absolute nuisance._" List spat, pushing Aoyuzu away.

Corliss continued to watch, her lips pulled into a taut. Not everyone had to like children, but to treat them like crap was beyond acceptable. She rewatched it, disappointing her even further.

After an hour or so of traveling, she entered the hospital, keeping a lookout for List. She happily greeted the woman who's spot she was taking over.

"List was looking for you. Oh, and a few women too. Beware of the women." she said before leaving.

Corliss let herself get situated then looked over what was left behind. Not too long after she got settled in a woman stopped by with a hand on her hip.

"So you managed to get List's attention? What's so good about you, huh?" she asked rhetorically, playing with Corliss's hair. "You're not even pretty."

"Um, how can I help you...?" she asked, avoiding the topic.

"You can't worm your way outta this one, hag." she said. "We're going to force you both to break up."

"Miss, are you threatening me?" she asked loudly, making sure others heard.

"You don't have to be so loud." she scoffed before leaving.

List noticed the woman leaving from where Corliss sat. It wasn't often that the other women talked to her. He stopped by the desk and was given a joyous smile.

"What's up?" she asked curiously.

"It's not often they come to talk to you." he said, leaning against the desk. "What was that about?"

"I'm not sure. She seemed upset about me having your attention." said Corliss, trying to brush it off some.

"Ah, jealousy..." said List. "Don't mind them. They're just upset that after playing around I finally decided to get serious with someone."

"I figured you weren't the type to commit." she half joked.

He beckoned her to lean forward, putting her under the assumption that he wanted to whisper something to her. He end up giving her a brief kiss on the lips. She playfully hit him, scolding him for flirting on the job. She sent him on his way then sighed happily. She frowned, completely forgetting about the video on her phone.

"List!" she shouted, causing everyone to look. She beckoned him to come over. He gave her a questioning look as he stood before her. "We need to talk. Do you have to go back right now?"

"Yeah, maybe when we get off our shifts? I'm getting off earlier today." he said with an apologetic look.

"Okay. Don't forget." she said, sending him off again.

____

Corliss quietly stood outside, a cool breeze passing by and kissing her bare hands. The days were getting cooler. She looked off to the side then noticed a tall figure approaching her general direction. She turned to move then stopped as they started to come into the light.

"Illumi? What are you doing here?" she asked in surprise.

"Decided to surprise you and take you home." he said with a smile.

"Oh, how kind. But, I'm actually waiting for someone..." she said, looking back towards the doors. "I can't leave until we talk."

"Then I'll wait with you." he said then noticed she was holding her phone tight. He wrapped his hands around hers. "They must be chilled."

"Oh, they're fine." she said, despite not moving her hands.

Illumi smiled happily, keeping her hands warm. She smiled back then put their hands in his pockets.

"So, hows the company? Any strange requests?" Corliss asked.

"Hm, one person continued to insist on having an island in their kitchen when there's no room for it. Not even if we knocked down a wall or two." he said, remembering how upset the person got.

"Eh, that's weird. How did it end?" she asked curiously.

"No island. One of my employees managed to convince them the island wasn't the best idea." Illumi said, rubbing his thumbs over the back of her hands.

"Stop, that tickles." she giggled, causing him to do the same.

"Hey! What are you doing?" a voice shouted.

"Oh, there you are!" Corliss exclaimed.

List pulled them apart then glared at Illumi. Illumi put his hands up in defense, figuring he was the easily jealous type.

"List, it's okay. We were just talking. And speaking of talking, we need to as well." she said, pulling him off to the side.

"Just talking? Your hands were in his pockets! How can I be sure he's not plotting?" List said, glancing back at Illumi who subconsciously tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

"You worry too much. Moving on, I want to know how you feel about the kids at Sunny Side." she asked, a serious look present on her face.

"I love them. They're little angels." he replied, smiling.

"You're lying. Tell me the truth, List." she pressed, her tone becoming threatening.

"I honestly really love them. You don't believe me?" he said, feeling hurt.

"I can't believe you're going to run with it. Look, I don't want you coming by Sunny Side anymore. If you have something you want to give them, it goes through me." said Corliss, disappointed.

"Liss, it's not what you think-" he said, but she had already started to walk away. "Liss."

"We can go now." she said to Illumi as she got closer.

Illumi looked at List who didn't approach. He probably feared making her more upset. He quietly pushed her forward a bit and started to walk back to his car. He didn't ask questions, knowing she was the type to hide behind walls.

"The children asked about you." she muttered, getting into the passenger side.

"Really now? Guess I'll stop by if I have time." he said, noticing he'd have to fill up on gas tomorrow morning. "How's Honjo?"

"He's... he's good. I'm in the process of adopting him." she said, looking out at the city nightlife.

Illumi nearly slammed on the breaks at the news. Did her financial situation balance out? Did her superiors pity them and decided to help out? Corliss remained silent, not mentioning anything else.

"I'm happy for the both of you. I know you'll give him a good life." Illumi said, making a left turn.

"Illumi, what would you do if you found out the person you like treats animals like worthless things?" she asked out of the blue.

"There are many ways to go about this, but in my case, I'd try to find out why. But I wouldn't want to date them. Only scum would hurt innocent animals." said Illumi, slowing down at a red light. "There are many lines that shouldn't be crossed, yet people continue to do so."

"Makes sense." she replied. She turned to look at him then held his hand. "I can't let them suffer..."

"Did you say something?" asked Illumi.

"Nothing, just drive safely." she said, pulling her hand away from his.


	12. 12

Corliss happily hummed as she helped the children hang up their drawings. They excitedly looked at one another's, comparing and deciding whose was best. Honjo tightly held his, feeling embarrassed.

"Why don't we hang yours up, Honjo?" she suggested.

"I don't want to..." he mumbled, clutching it to his chest.

"May I see it?" she asked in a soft voice.

Honjo reluctantly handed it over. Corliss covered her mouth as she stared. She looked at Honjo who nervously rubbed his arm.

"It's nice, Honjo. You'd make a fine artist one day." Corliss said, beaming.

The picture in her hand consisted of Honjo holding hands with two adults. Her and Illumi. A little sun was drawn up above as they stood in grass. An outing most likely. She understood why he was hesitant to show it off.

"I'll keep it since you don't want to hang it up. Is that okay with you?" she asked waiting for a response.

"Yes! Let Mr. Zoldyck see it too." he said enthusiastically.

"Why don't you look at everyone else's?" she said, sending him on his way.

She looked at the picture again with a sad smile. She didn't know when Honjo took a liking to Illumi, but it was refreshing to see him willing to open up to other adults. She looked up at the sound of the children arguing.

"What's going on?" she asked, making her way over.

"He said it's not possible to have two mommys, but Yurina has two." the girl with an irritated look.

"Everyone knows that you can only have one mommy and one daddy. It's weird not to have both." he said, his hands on his hips.

Corliss rubbed her temples, wondering how this even started in the first place. The children looked at her as she breathed out.

"I'm going to explain something to all of you, so please listen." she said, making sure they understood that it was important. "Traditionally, a family consists of a mommy, a daddy and their children. As the world continues to change, so do traditions."

"So, is having a mommy and daddy not a tradition anymore?" another child asked.

"Not as much as it used to be. As of today, you can see children with one parent or children with two mommys or two daddys. Those kinds of families are just as normal as the traditional mommy and daddy." Corliss explained.

"Ms. Steinbeck, would you adopting me make you a single parent?" Honjo asked.

"Yes. There's only so much I can explain to you all at this age. You all should be having fun." she said with a smile. "Just remember, not every family is perfect, but as long as there's love, you won't feel lonely."

The children nodded then headed back to their seats to continue their individual activities. Aoyuzu stayed behind with Honjo. Corliss noticed the hidden distress on his face.

"Aoyuzu, would you like to take a walk with me?" she asked.

He quietly took her hand. She walked him outside then had him sit.

"What's on your mind, hm?" she questioned softly.

"What kind of relationship do two mommys and two daddys have?" he asked, fidgeting.

"You don't have to worry about that right now." she said, holding his hands.

"I don't...?" he responded.

"One day when you get older and remember this conversation, I'll tell you everything you want to know." she said, giving him a warm smile.

"But... will you still be here when I do?" asked Aoyuzu worriedly.

"I'll allow you to send me letters when you're adopted. That way we can stay in touch." said Corliss.

Aoyuzu leaned forward and gave her a hug. Honjo was lucky to be adopted by someone as kind, caring, loving and understanding as Ms. Steinbeck.

"Ms. Steinbeck." he quietly called out. She pulled away and waited for him to continue. "Nothing..."

She quietly watched him climb out of the seat and hurry back inside. It was obvious he wanted to say something, but she was confused as to why he hesitated.

____

Aoyuzu quietly stared at Honjo as they lied in their beds. They weren't close like the others were with their buddies, but Aoyuzu assumed they just weren't meant to get along. Honjo was a lone wolf.

"Aoyuzu, you're staring again." Honjo muttered, opening his eyes.

"S- Sorry..." he quietly apologized, turning his back to Honjo.

"Is there something hanging around me when I sleep?" Honjo asked.

"No... I'm sorry." he apologized again.

Aoyuzu heard shuffling behind him then felt something grab him from behind. Honjo was dragging him out of bed.

"Really, it's nothing. I didn't mean to stare." Aoyuzu panicked, afraid he'd be hit.

"I know." he replied, closing the bedroom door behind them. "I just want to talk."

Honjo let him go then sat down on the floor. Aoyuzu followed suit. They sat in silence until Honjo spoke up.

"What did Ms. Steinbeck tell you?" he asked quietly.

"About what?" Aoyuzu asked, clueless.

"When you went on the walk." he said, remembering her concerned look.

"Oh, she just told me to ask her when I get older. I guess I'm too young to know." he said, hearing her voice in his head.

Honjo nodded then pulled his his knees to his chest. He looked at Aoyuzu who drew invisible circles on the floor.

"Are you scared of me?" Honjo asked.

"Huh? No. I..." Aoyuzu said then quieted down. "I like you... I'm the burden..."

"A burden? You're not... You're the only one willing to put up me, though I'm sure it's just because you're my buddy." said Honjo, a faint smile on his face.

"It's not just because we're buddies. I really do like you. You're brave, going outside to find Mr. Zoldyck, you care a lot about Ms. Steinbeck's happiness and got rid of mean Mr. List." said Aoyuzu, placing his hand atop Honjo's as he scooted closer. "I like you, Honjo."

Aoyuzu gave him a toothy grin. Honjo turned his hand so that it was now holding Aoyuzu's. Aoyuzu couldn't help but notice how warm his hand was. He himself didn't know why he always stared at the boy beside him nor why he went along with his whims without giving it much thought. Was it because he considered them friends? Was it trust? Or was it something completely different?

____

Corliss yawned then noticed a few women heading over to her. She silently exhaled and mentally prepared herself.

"So this is Corliss? My expectations about you were low but holy fuck." she said, pulling on her hair. "Did a bird make a nest on your head?"

"Is there something I can help you ladies with?" she asked, prying her hand off her hair.

"Yeah, break up with List. He's way out of your league." another woman said. "I bet you paid him to date you."

"I'd be ashamed to be seen with you." the third said, laughing with the other two.

"If you don't need anything, I suggest going to check on patients who need the attention." she said, keeping her smile.

They threw a few more insults before walking away. Corlis sighed then took a deep breath. She survived a round without snapping. She moved to work then noticed a spot on the paper below her was damp. A few more spots appeared. She quickly got up from her seat and made a beeline for the restroom.

Corliss gripped the edge of the surface as tears streamed down her face. She wouldn't let them get to her. She wouldn't. Everything was fine. They were just envious. She herself still did find it strange, but if they were happy, not much really mattered. She carefully cleaned her face, making sure not to ruin her makeup. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and took it out to see what it was.

She sat back down at her seat and opened up the chat.

She smiled happily, her dampened spirit rising from despair. She found motivation to work and found it easier to do after talking to Illumi. He was like a breath of fresh air. During the time she worked, not once did List cross her mind.

____

Corliss stood outside, waiting for Illumi who offered to drive her home.

"Liss! You going home?" a familiar voice asked.

"Oh, hi List. I am heading home." she replied.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. Corliss easily blushed.

"Did you get an Uber?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. They should be arriving soon." she lied, remembering what almost happened between them from earlier in the week. "You should head back inside. It's getting cooler."

"I want to see you off safely." he said, holding her tighter.

"Really, you don't have to. I promise to text you once I'm home." she said, hoping he'd back off.

Illumi's car came into sight, so she quickly turned him around and pushed him back into the hospital.

"I promise I'll text you." she said then quickly took off.

She jumped into Illumi's car and told him to step on it. Illumi did as he was told while she buckled herself in.

"What was that about?" he asked as they drove along.

"List wanted to see me off, but I didn't want a repeat of last time." she explained. She looked back and saw a plastic sitting comfortably on the backseat. "What's in the bag?"

"Our dessert. I got a bit ahead of myself and bought on the way here instead of on our way back." he said with a chuckle. "If you want to eat it now, I think there's a knife in glove compartment."

"A knife...?" she asked in confusion.

"It's a long story. If you're lucky there might be a fork." he said.

"You practically have everything but a spoon and the kitchen sink." she said.

They looked at each other then burst into laughter. She closed it, telling herself to wait until they got to her place.

"Thanks for this. I had a god awful time at work." she said, feeling like venting.

"Ah, save it for when we get to your place. That way you're comfy and eating something delicious." Illumi replied.

Many minutes and turns later, they found themselves climbing the stairs up to Corliss's apartment. She unlocked the door then paused. Did she leave anything out? Illumi looked at her, wondering what was wrong. She continued inside, feeling everything was safe. She went to the kitchen to grab spoons while Illumi put on music to listen to in the background.

"So, vent. I'm all ears." said Illumi before eating from his pint.

"So, I'm sitting at my desk..." she said, telling him every bit of information she remembered. Illumi nodded, wondering if women were really that nasty when it came to men they were interested in. "Then you texted me and I felt better. Thanks, Illumi."

"All in a days work." he said with a wink. "You haven't been talking about List lately. Are you two not on speaking terms?"

"We're fine. It's just, I don't really have anything to say." she said then remembered the picture. "Oh, I wanted to show you something."

Illumi quietly watched as she left. She came back holding a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it then held it up for him.

"Honjo drew this. It's kind of cute isn't it?" she said.

"He drew this? I guess he really does like me, huh. Did he tell you what he meant by this?" Illumi asked.

"I never did ask. I just assumed he wanted to go on an outing with us." Corliss replied, looking at it again.

"What if he meant us being his parents?" Illumi suggested, causing Corliss to choke on her ice cream. "Are you okay?"

He patted her back as she coughed. She looked up at Illumi who had a face full of concern.

"His parents...? The only way that work is if we..." she said, trailing off.

"I know. I wouldn't mind being the father of a kid like him, but we're just... I mean, you have List..." said Illumi, moving away from her.

They sat far apart while the picture sat in between them. How did things go from relaxed to awkward? Illumi quickly got up and made his way to the bathroom. Corliss glanced at the picture then looked away. He couldn't mean it like that.

Illumi closed the door behind him then hit himself for bringing it up. Why would he do that? He looked around for a washcloth and checked the small cabinet.

"What's this...?" he muttered as he pulled out clothing. "These are guy's clothes... and a cock ring..."

Illumi pieced it together, leaving two answers. They either belong to Corliss or she tried hiding List's things.

"You..." he heard from behind him. He turned around and saw Corliss looking at him with a horrified expression. "Get your hands out of there!"

Illumi quickly did as he was told and closed the cabinet doors, stepping away to avoid invoking more of her wrath. Corliss glared at him while her insides were a total mess. He saw it. She couldn't imagine what he was thinking about her.

"I didn't-" he said but was silenced by her booming voice.

"Get out! Get out right now! Don't you dare tell anyone what you saw or else I wouldn't mind going to jail for murder." she shouted, hiding her fear and despair behind anger.

Illumi quickly fled the bathroom. She started to sob uncontrollably. Illumi poked his head inside, feeling heartbroken at the sight. He opened the door fully then quietly gave her a hug. She fought back but gave up halfway as she didn't have the strength nor patience.

"I didn't know List's things were there. I'm really sorry." he said, figuring she was embarrassed. "I was just looking for a washcloth..."

"Huh...? Oh, yeah..." she muttered, confused as to why he thought it belonged to List. She decided to roll with it. "You could've asked."

"Sorry..." he said, wiping her tears. "Let's go enjoy our melting ice cream."

She quietly nodded, letting Illumi guide her back to the living room.


	13. 13

**~Time skip: 2 months~**

Corliss quietly cleaned up the room then sighed. Their third month anniversary was a few days away. She didn't want to do anything special, but she didn't want something simple. What was a good middle ground? Honjo peeked into the room while Aoyuzu looked from between him and the doorframe.

"What do we do?" Aoyuzu whispered, looking at Honjo.

"Ms. Steinbeck likes flowers. Why don't we draw her some?" Honjo suggested.

"Too simple." said Aoyuzu before shrinking back. "I'm sorry."

"No, you're right. Why don't we go find some?" said Honjo.

"Where? We can't leave Sunny Side..." Aoyuzu said. "Wait! Aren't there some in the backyard?"

Honjo nodded then grabbed Aoyuzu by the hand. Aoyuzu silently stared at him, a smile creeping onto his face. Honjo pushed the door open then held it so Aoyuzu could get through. They looked around for the yellow flowers growing by the fence.

"Over here!" Aoyuzu said, pointing to a few.

Honjo squatted beside him then started to pull them out of the ground, unearthing the roots and dirt along with it. Aoyuzu brushed him off as dirt had gotten on him.

"Hey, Aoyuzu..." Honjo said, looking at the flowers. Aoyuzu hummed in response. "I heard you're going to be adopted..."

Aoyuzu's face fell. He had hoped with all his heart that Honjo wouldn't find out. He didn't want him to distance himself from him. He wanted to continue making memories with him. He himself didn't want to be adopted if it meant being separated from Honjo.

"It's true... but I don't-" he said but Honjo started to talk over him.

"Isn't that great? You'll have a loving family, maybe a sibling. Maybe a pet." said Honjo, smiling. "You'll even get to attend school and make nice friends."

"I don't want to!" Aoyuzu shouted, hugging Honjo tight. "I want to stay with you. I only need you."

Honjo looked at Aoyuzu who looked close to tears. He didn't understand. Why would he pass up such an opportunity just to stay with him? He pried Aoyuzu off of him.

"Don't say that. Not every child gets lucky to be adopted." said Honjo, standing up. "Be grateful."

Aoyuzu sniffled before bursting into tears. He was hurting, but he didn't know where. He just knew it hurt. Why did Honjo say that to him? Why didn't he say something different?

"Aoyuzu." a voice called out to him. He looked up with misty eyes and saw a small hand extended before him. He continued to look up and saw Honjo staring down at him. "Let's enjoy the rest of our time together at least."

"Honjo..." he whispered, sniffling. "Honjo...!"

He quickly leapt to his feet and hugged him tight. Honjo patted his back, wondering just how much he could cry. They looked towards the door and saw Ms. Steinbeck looking at them with an angry face.

"Boys!" she yelled.

They ran over to her and Honjo presented the flowers to her.

"We came outside to give you flowers because you seemed sad. You love flowers." said Honjo cutely.

"I appreciate the thought, but do I have to explain to you both again that you aren't allowed out here without supervision?" she said, taking the flowers. "Oh, dandelions."

"That's what they're called?" Aoyuzu asked, wiping away the last stray tear.

"Aoyuzu, were you crying? Did you get hurt?" she asked, noticing his eyes starting to turn red.

"Yeah, but Honjo made me feel better." he said, smiling.

"Still we need to treat it or you can get sick." she said, ushering them inside.

She separated them so she could take a look at Aoyuzu's wound. She looked at his arms and checked his legs. She didn't see any marks.

"Did you really hurt yourself...?" she asked sternly.

"Mhm. It was hurting here." he said, patting his chest.

"Was it like pinching or like a needle poking?" she asked.

"Squeezing." he said.

"Squeezing...? Aoyuzu, what exactly happened...?" she asked, worried that it might be something big.

Aoyuzu told her what had happened leading up to his chest squeezing. Corliss soon understood what was going on. The question was, how would she explain it to the young child before her? Then an idea occurred to her.

"Aoyuzu, it seems like you were experiencing the pain of losing a precious friend. You can't see it, but it hurts more a cut." explained Corliss. "That's why you felt better when he reached out to you because you felt he still wanted to be around you."

Aoyuzu nodded in understanding. Honjo was a precious friend. His heart swelled at the thought.

"Ms. Steinbeck, I don't want to be adopted." he said.

"Huh? Why not? You and your future parents get along so well." she said in surprise.

"I don't want to leave Honjo..." he said, a sad look decorating his face. "He'll be lonely without me... I'll be lonely without him..."

"Aoyuzu..." she whispered, stroking his hair.

Corliss internally sighed as it became more prominent in this moment. She told him to wait there while she went to go talk to Honjo in private.

"Honjo, what do you think of Aoyuzu?" she asked.

"He's quiet and listens to me. He reminds me of a dog." said Honjo cheekily. "I like that he wants to be friends with me."

"I see... do you treat him like a dog since you say he reminds you of one?" Corliss asked.

"No. Aoyuzu is a human, not a dog." said Honjo, feeling as if he was under suspicion for something. "Am I in trouble?"

"Not at all. I just wanted to make sure I understood everything." she said then had a thought. "Aoyuzu really cares about you. Don't do things to worry him or make him cry, okay?"

Honjo nodded then was sent to bring Aoyuzu back to the others. Aoyuzu looked up at the sound of the door opening.

"Honjo...?" he said out in confusion. "Where's Ms. Steinbeck...?"

"She told me to take you back." said Honjo, waiting by the door.

Aoyuzu left his spot on the chair then gave Honjo a happy smile. Honjo blinked then looked away, feeling embarrassed.

"Don't look at me like that..." Honjo mumbled, looking down at the floor.

"Like what?" Aoyuzu asked curiously.

"Like that." said Honjo, opening the door so they could leave.

"You don't like me smiling? Then I won't." said Aoyuzu, walking by his side.

"Forget what I said." said Honjo, feeling a bit guilty. "You can look at me however you want..."

"You're being weird... but I like it!" said Aoyuzu happily.

____

Illumi yawned as he supervised. He had trouble sleeping lately, mostly because of the plague of bad dreams he had been experiencing. All of them had to do with death. The internet was as helpful as Tori Meadows in Yu-Gi-Oh. He ran into a wall and earned himself worried looks from the workers.

"I'm fine. Was just giving this wall a hug before we tear it down." Illumi said, trying to play it off.

"That's the worst cover up I've ever heard." a worker said, shaking their head.

Illumi sighed then rubbed his forehead. Ever since that day a while back, Corliss had spoken to him less. He didn't blame her. He was technically snooping through her things without permission. Though, he didn't expect to see her get that upset to the point she cried. He ran into a table, knocking the wind out of him.

"Sir, are you okay? Maybe you should rest. No, you definitely need to rest. Look at those eye bags!" an employee said, worried about her boss.

"I said I'm fine. I can still tell my parrot green from dark green." said Illumi.

"Sir, I'm over here." she said, watching him talk to thin air from behind him.

Illumi's eye twitched then he cleared his throat. She didn't allow him to speak as she took him out to his car to rest.

"I don't want to see you back in there until two hours have passed. Do you understand?" she said sternly.

"Yes." Illumi muttered, being shut and locked inside the backseat of his car.

Could he really just take it easy? What if he had another death dream? He slowly closed his eyes, hoping he wouldn't be scared awake by another bloodbath.

Illumi opened his eyes and saw he was standing in nothingness. A blinding light made itself known and revealed the scenery. There was another him and...

_"Corliss? What are we talking about? Why are we near a railroad track?" _he thought, hoping for answers.

Corliss produced a knife and pointed it at him, as if threatening him. Was he going to die by her hand? Just when he thought she'd charge at him, the knife was turned and plunged into her neck. His other self was a wreck. Tears, snot, shaking. He didn't like what was going on. He wanted it to stop. His mind continued to replay it multiple times to the point he felt sick. He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed hard for the nightmare to end.

Illumi jolted awake, breathing heavily and sweating like crazy. He picked up his phone then groaned. He only slept less than half an hour. Could he really go back to sleep? He thought of his favorite things with his eyes closed, hoping it would grant him sleep.

____

List made his way downstairs then looked at Corliss from afar. He smiled happily, wondering if she got dressed up just for him. He was about to move from his spot when a nurse stopped him in his tracks.

"List, can you help me? I'm not sure if I remember how to work the machine." she whined, making sure her chest was visible to him.

He moved her over, only interested in Corliss. She held him back, explaining that she needed the help now.

"Look, I know you know how to work it, otherwise you wouldn't have this job." he said in a serious tone. "And get your filthy hands off of me."

He pried her hands off and hurriedly moved over to Corliss who seemed surprised by his presence. The nurse sucked her teeth then walked off to update the others.

"Um, you like it?" she asked List who had her stand.

"It really suits you." he said, smiling happily. "You're so beautiful, Liss."

She looked down at the floor as a blush dusted her cheeks. She didn't like that she was easily embarrassed by his compliments. Corliss sat down then felt his hand on her ear.

"I've never seen you wear these before. Are they new?" he asked.

"Oh, no. They're actually pretty old." she said, touching the heart studs. "A friend gave them to me..."

"Is there a story behind these?" he asked.

"Oh, don't you have to check on the patient in room 305? Get a move on." she said, avoiding the question.

"Liss-" List said.

"Go, go!" she said, pushing him away.

It wasn't time yet. She just needed him to wait until their anniversary came. It would be then that she told him everything. Her only hope was that he'd understand.


	14. 14

**A few days later...**

Illumi smiled, seeing Corliss as a nice distraction from work. As much as he wanted to ditch, he had phone calls to make and orders to place. Putting it off would only keep them behind. His telephone started to ring, signaling someone downstairs was calling.

"Three people are here to see you. Two children, one young adult. They don't have an appointment. Send them away?" they asked.

"Names?" Illumi asked.

"Honjo and Yurina!" said a young voice.

"Send them up." he said then hung up.

Honjo was definitely an intelligent kid. Most kids would be caught before they got a foot out the door. He certainly needed 24/7 supervision. Minutes passed and a knock was heard.

"Come in." he said then heard the door open. "Ah, you are...?"

"Yurina's older sister. She kept asking me to take her to Sunny Side, so I did. Then we went there and then she wanted to come here after he said he wanted to go and here we are." she said, glancing at the two kids. "The caretaker said it was okay as long as I kept him posted every ten minutes."

"I was wondering how he got permission to leave after several offenses..." said Illumi, well aware that the caretaker didn't want to deal with him. "Well, nice to meet you. I happen to be friends with one of the caretakers and I have a good relationship with the kids there."

Honjo wormed his way onto Illumi's lap then started messing around on his desk. Illumi scolded him as he put things back in its place. They both looked as the woman was chuckling.

"Ah, don't mind me. If I didn't know already, I would've thought you two were related." she said, a small smile on her face.

"Mr. Zoldyck is my dad and Ms Steinbeck is my mom!" he said proudly.

"Oh? You're in a relationship...?" she asked with big eyes.

"No, no. Don't listen to him." Illumi said, covering Honjo's mouth. "Ms. Steinbeck will be his legal mother soon. I'm just a friend in all of this."

"I see... Well, since I'm here, I think I'd like to learn about your company. My friend was thinking of remodeling her entire house." she said, taking a business card. "Don't know where she's going to get the money though."

Honjo moved Illumi's hand as he and Yurina's older sister talked. He didn't want List to become his dad. Yurina tapped Honjo and quietly told him to follow. The two kids quietly left the room. They eagerly explored the building, often disrupting the people working there. They were soon caught by two employees who have had enough of their shenanigans.

"Someone call security. Tell them we got two kids without supervision." said one.

Just as they were about to be taken away, Yurina's sister appeared, asking if they've seen a little girl and boy.

"Are these two yours?" the other said.

"I apologize for the trouble they caused. We were just about to leave." she said, taking their hands.

"I want to say goodbye to Mr. Zoldyck." Honjo fussed.

"I'm sure you'll see him again. For now let's go so you two don't get into serious trouble." she said, noting the disapproving looks.

____

Corliss still hadn't responded to him. What all was she preparing for a measly three months? She wasn't this busy for the other monthaversaries. He was brought out of his thoughts by a shutter sound.

"You..." Illumi whispered.

"Long time no see, champ." they said, showing their face from behind the camera. "Missed me?"

Illumi quietly rose from his seat and hurried over to give them a hug. He squeezed them tight, rubbing his cheek against his head.

"Where did you disappear to Chubear?" Illumi fake weeped. "I was so lonely."

"I told you stop calling me Chubear. We aren't kids anymore." they fussed.

"Yet you look like one height wise." Illumi joked, earning himself a heavy punch in the gut.

"This is why I travel. To get away from idiots like you." they said, upturning their nose.

"God Chuuya, just how much stronger did you get... I can't stand." Illumi whined.

"Anyway, I came back for a few reasons." said Chuuya, sitting him up. "You. You're one reason."

"Eh? Me? Do you need something?" Illumi asked, massaging his gut.

"I need you to pose as my boyfriend just for a day." he said, remembering how it came about. "I was drunk and I told them I was dating someone. They recorded me so now I have to prove it. You're the only one I can ask. Please say yes."

"Sure." said Illimi.

"Pretty please? I won't- wait, did you agree?" he asked.

"Yeah. Let's hope it can fit into my schedule." Illumi replied, gesturing towards his desk.

Chuuya spread his legs as to not step on Illumi and searched on his desk for his calendar. Illumi blinked, receiving a face full of crotch. A part of him wanted to be evil, but that would just give Chuuya another reason to punch him.

"The hell are you doing?" Chuuya asked, feeling something against his crotch. "You...!"

Illumi covered his head while laughing as Chuuya started to hit him with his calendar.

"I thought you weren't into guys huh? Are you messing with me?" Chuuya snapped, delivering one final blow.

"Actually..." Illumi said, setting a dark mood. "I don't know."

"Huh? You don't know? Weren't you proudly parading around not too long ago about loving women?" Chuuya commented, sitting down in front of Illumi.

"I was until I met a guy... Everything changed. I wanted him like I would a woman. I didn't know what to do or how to act." said Illumi, remembering that cold winter evening a year ago. "Ended up hurting the both of us..."

"You never told me this... Why?" asked Chuuya.

"Well for starters, you were in another continent... and even if I did tell you, you'd probably make fun of me." Illumi said, knowing Chuuya's personality.

"Okay, that's true, but we always got each other's back. So now you're in limbo?" asked Chuuya, writing down the meet up on his and Illumi's calendar.

"Yeah. I haven't dated since then. I don't really have time for it either." he said, leaning his head back against his desk. "Anyway, I need to get back to work."

"May I?" Chuuya asked, holding up his camera.

Illumi waved him off, giving him permission to take photos. Chuuya smiled happily then snapped a photo.

____

Corliss rubbed her cheek with the back of her hand that was covered in multiple things. List would be arriving in an hour, giving her enough time to ice the cake with frosting. She happily hummed as she applied it. She thought about Illumi's suggestion. She wrote down "You make me blush" instead, deciding to keep it appropriate.

An hour soon came to pass and she did a double check, making sure the things she wanted visible were in the right place. She heard the buzzer and quickly moved to answer it.

"List! So glad to see you. Come, come." said Corliss, sitting him down at the table.

"Wow... you made all of this?" he asked in surprise.

"When you live alone, cooking is important." she said, sitting across from him. "There's cake too."

"You went all out huh? I must be one lucky guy." said List, laughing happily.

Corliss smiled then turned on the music.

"My favorite music too? I'm really being spoiled." he said, shaking his head. He pulled out two small boxes from his bag, setting both in front of her. "You can only choose one."

Corliss quietly thought it over then picked the one with the blue bow. She opened it and saw a necklace with a ring on it. She picked it up and carefully inspected it. She didn't want to jump to conclusions, but it could mean it.

"It's not a proposal, don't worry. I just thought the words on it fit you." he said, noticing her concerned look.

"Ah, I get it. So, what was in the other box?" she asked curiously.

He opened it, revealing a necklace with the same design but with different words. Corliss watched him pick it up and put it on himself.

"Matching necklaces. Cliche, but still cute." she said, happily fingering hers. "Hey, List."

"Hm? What is it?" he asked quizzically.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

"Indeed I do. I love every inch of you." he responded, kissing the back of her hands.

They happily chatted as they ate, endlessly complimenting and making the other blush. List offered to help her clean up and refused to accept no for an answer. Clean up went by fast and Corliss started to dread what came next. List wrapped his arms around her then kissed her cheek.

"I have another present for you." he said, leading her.

Corliss found herself in her bedroom. It clicked instantly. She turned around in his arms, allowing him to kiss her. Something that had always occupied a dark corner of her mind was coming to light. List moved from her lips and started to leave his marks on her neck. It was when he palmed her crotch that he stopped.

"What- What is it...?" she asked quietly.

List looked down then lifted her skirt. He narrowed his eyes then looked at her.

"Am I a joke to you?" he asked, dead serious.

"Of course not! Why would you think that?" Corliss replied, wondering what the problem was.

"You have a dick for fucks sake, Corliss. Is that even your real name?" he said in an angry tone.

"What are you getting upset for? You just said you loved every inch of me!" she shouted.

"Because I thought you were a woman!" he shouted back.

"I am a woman!" Corliss shouted, her voice breaking.

"I'm not doing this shit. Absolutely not." he said, leaving the room.

Corliss bit her lip, willing herself not to cry. There was no reason to, she brought it upon herself. Her tears fell regardless. Did it matter if she told him earlier in their relationship? Maybe, maybe not. She wouldn't be able to find out now. Her sobbing became worse, her breathing becoming short and haggard. Her parents were right, there was no way anyone would love someone like her.

A freak that didn't belong in the world. She heard her ringtone suddenly go off. She didn't answer it. She only wanted to disappear somewhere, where no one could find her. Her ringtone sounded again. It continued like that for two minutes straight until she answered.

"You finally answered! How's- wait, are you crying...?" Illumi asked, watching Chuuya look through his photos. "Did he cancel on you? Need a shoulder to cry on?"

"I want to die." she said after a long silence. "It hurts so much..."

"What's going on, Lin? Talk to me." he said, leaving Chuuya behind to get to his car. "I'm heading over there now, so you better have your door open when I do."

She quietly cried as she tried listening to Illumi talk. It was hard when her entire mind was full of List's rejection on repeat. She climbed out of bed and made her way to the kitchen.

____

Illumi dashed up the stairs and repeatedly pressed on her doorbell. He didn't want to lose someone dear to him. Not again. He tried the knob and found the door to be open. He quickly headed inside and looked around. Everything seemed normal. He poked his head into rooms then started to panic as he saw a part of Corliss's body on the floor.

He moved in, only to see her passed out on the floor, a knife in hand and a mutilated cake. Illumi moved the knife out of her hand and held her in his arms. It was clear what she needed more than anything was comfort and support. Corliss turned in his arms, now facing his chest.

"I'm here, Lin... You can rest easy now." he whispered, feeling her relax slightly.

"You came..." she whispered, having been awoken by his hold on her. "Go home..."

"I'd have to be stupid to do something like that. I'm staying here the night. Let's get you in the shower and wash off this cake." said Illumi, standing up with her in his arms.

"You're doing too much. I can do this myself." she said, squirming in his arms.

"I think you misunderstand. I don't have any intention of seeing you shower." he said. "I'll be waiting in the living room."

He set her down on the sink in the bathroom then gave her a smile. She avoided his gaze. Illumi figured she wanted to be left alone, so he turned on his heel to leave. She grabbed his arm then hopped off the sink to give him a proper hug.

"Thank you..." she whispered.

"You're my precious Lin. I couldn't sit idle knowing you're upset." he said, patting her head.

A faint smile graced her face as she let him go. A simple hug wouldn't be able to express her appreciation for everything that he had done for her at that moment.


	15. 15

Corliss waited outside, keeping a lookout for Illumi's car. She held her bag close to her. She was going to come clean to Illumi. He deserved to know who she was. Only a few people knew everything and she wanted him to part of the few. Would he reject her just like List? The more she thought about it, the more she started to rethink things. His car came to a stop in front of her building.

"Lin!" Illumi called out.

Her feet kept her planted. Could she deal with another rejection? Illumi noticed something was wrong and proceeded to get out of his car. She started to panic as he came closer.

"What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine... I promise." she said, finding a bit of strength to walk.

She buckled herself in and held her bag close. The car started to move. She stole a glance at him as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Illumi..." she called out, finally looking at him. "We're friends... right?"

"Just friends? I'd say we're at least good friends by now after all we've been through." he said, making a right. "Why do you ask?"

"Just seeing if we're on the same page." she half lied.

Silence fell over them. Corliss decided to wait until the reached their destination to tell him. The last thing she wanted was for him to go into shock and crash his car.

____

Corliss clung to Illumi as they created groups. The groups were then sent off to their respective areas.

"So, you said you had something to say?" Illumi mentioned as they had moved far from their group.

"It's about me..." she said, unable to meet his eyes. "There's something I haven't told you about..."

"I'm all ears." Illumi said, successfully pulling an apple off.

"I'm trans." she whispered unintentionally.

"Come again?" said Illumi, missing what she said.

"I said I'm a transgender..." she said again, her body trembling. "My birth name is John Steinbeck..."

Illumi climbed down the small ladder then looked at her. She was shaking more than leaves in a hurricane.

"I still have a male body, but I feel like my true self with the way I am now. Yet even now I'm being rejected..." she said, a few tears escaping her eyes. "I understand if you're disgusted by me. I just wanted you to know... you deserve to know."

Corliss finally met Illumi's gaze. She couldn't tell how he was feeling from her confession as his face was unreadable. She watched him step back. That was it. Illumi was going to leave her as well. She covered her face, not wanting to see his backside.

"Lin, why don't you pick some apples too?" Illumi suggested, moving the bucket.

"Huh...?" she said, looking up with her tear stained face.

"You've been through a lot within the last twelve hours. Apple picking is supposed to be relaxing, you know?" said Illumi, pulling her over to the ladder. "Though, I appreciate you telling me this about you. I feel like I finally know you."

"Illumi... You're, not disgusted by me?" she asked quietly.

"What's there to be disgusted about? You're still you whether you're a guy named John or a girl named Corliss." said Illumi with a smile. "You're my dearest friend."

She wrapped her arms around him, sobbing loudly into his chest. Even if he was faking, hearing those words had given her a breath of fresh air that she had been dying for. To know that someone, anyone out there still wanted to be around her solely because they liked her for who she was, not because of what she was. Illumi hugged her back, wondering how long she had been worrying over it.

"If you don't mind, could I tell you some stories...?" she asked, hoping he'd say yes.

"Talk while picking." he said, pulling away.

He held the ladder as she talked about her life growing up and how her parents always forced her to act like a guy. She mentioned her siblings who would sometimes have to listen to their parents talk down to her as if she was scum of the earth. Memory after memory continued to resurface to the point her vision started to blur.

"I wanted to die, you know?" said Corliss, climbing down the ladder. "I just couldn't live with all of the yelling, the screaming, the beating, my siblings disapproving looks." she said, trying to laugh but it came out choked. "I really almost did it..."

Illumi kept silent, knowing his words wouldn't help much. She sighed then looked at their half full bucket.

"Instead I called a friend. I asked her if I could stay the night and she let me in. It was that night she gave me these." she said, digging into her bag and producing a small box that held the heart stud earrings. "I really owe her my life. I might not be alive at this moment if she didn't answer my call."

"I can't imagine how hard your life was... I'm really glad you stuck around. I got to meet a wonderful person." said Illumi, poking her side repeatedly.

"Stop..." she said, eventually starting to smile and laugh. "Stop it."

"Make me." he said, now poking both of her sides.

She started to poke him back, causing him to run away. She chased after him, a genuinely beautiful smile adorning her face.

____

Illumi put on his hazard lights as they had stopped by Sunny Side. Corliss took a deep breath then got out of the car. Illumi rolled the window down and told her to take her time.

She opened the door and found the place quiet. They were probably having story time around this time. She walked down the hall then cracked the door open slightly. There sat the children listening to one of them read a loud. She stepped into the room.

"And the rabbits lived happily ever after." she said with a smile.

The other children clapped happily and Corliss joined in. The little girl standing up noticed her and quickly ran over to her. Soon the others did the same. Honjo stayed seated along with Aoyuzu.

"Honjo, there's something I need to tell you." she said, beckoning him to come over.

She walked him out the room then bent down to his height.

"About your adoption... It'll be a while longer. List and I had a big disagreement and I may not be able to finish everything." she said, a guilty look on her face. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I'm not upset." he said, holding her hands.

"You're not? That's a relief." she said with a smile.

"Mr. Zoldyck can adopt me and you can marry him!" he said with a cheeky grin. Corliss sighed heavily as she faceplamed. Honjo gave her a confused look. "What's wrong?"

"Honjo, there are stages that have to be cleared before two people can get married. The first is getting to know the person. Second is building a strong foundation of trust and understanding. Third is dating to see if you're compatible enough. If you can get through those, then you can consider marriage." she explained, hoping some of it would stick in his mind.

"Oh. So it's like a game?" he asked.

"No, I was saying it in a way you'd understand. You never want to treat it like a game." she said sternly.

"I understand." he said, giving her a smile.

"Good. Now run along, I'm sure you want to play with the others." said Corliss, standing up.

"When will we see Mr. Zoldyck again?" he asked quietly.

"Right now." a voice said from behind them.

"Mr. Zoldyck!" Honjo exclaimed, running into his open arms.

A few kids poked their heads out and approached Illumi as well. Corliss smiled happily, cooing at the sight. Ever since his first few days at Sunny Side, the kids had fallen for him. Illumi looked at Corliss and gave her a weary look, asking for help.

The children whined and threw small fits as Corliss told them they had to go. She looked at Honjo who refused to watch them leave.

"I think he's mad at me." she said lowly.

"For what?" he asked.

"After that entire thing with List, I'm certain things are going to combust. There's still a few fees I have to pay and then they're coming to check my place once more and so many other things. I'm more worried about payments though..." she said, sighing heavily. "And I have to work tonight..."

"Think you can face him?" Illumi asked, starting the engine.

"No, but I'll try my best." she replied, rubbing her temples. "Oh, wait!"

He watched her get out then reach into the back for the apples they picked. She hurried back into Sunny Side, placing the apples in the kitchen. She hurriedly wrote a note at the front desk then went back to place it beside the apples.

Illumi watched her emerge from the building then head back over. She got back in the sighed in satisfaction.

"Good to go?" he asked. Corliss nodded then lied back in her seat. "Do you mind if we stop by my company for a bit? There's someone I gotta pick up."

"Oh? Is it a girl?" she teased.

"He can be mistaken for one." he said with a snort.

"Can't wait to meet this person." she responded, playing with her hair. "Hey, I've got a question."

Illumi hummed in response.

"Are you straight?" she asked. Illumi shook his head. "Gay?" He shook his head again. "Asexual...?"

Illumi sighed then shook his head.

"I'm not sure myself. I guess you could say I'm questioning..." he explained, remembering his talk with Chuuya from yesterday.

"You've dated a guy before?" she asked with piqued interest.

"Yeah... it was over a year ago though..." Illumi said, having flashbacks. "It was all my fault anyway."

"What did you do? Cheat on him?" she guessed.

"No. I just... I fucked up. I was scared and confused. I hurt him with that. It was like I was leading him on. So he left." Illumi recalled, hearing his voice in his head and the sound of the train pulling off. "I really did like him then, now that I look back."

Corliss quietly stared at him, assuming he didn't have a past behind that pretty exterior. She just guessed he was straight and left it at that, not really bothering to learn.

"Have you dated since?" Corliss pried once more.

"No. I don't want to make a mistake like that again. Even then I haven't had time nor met anyone I liked." said Illumi, recognizing the streets.

____

"She's seriously not your secret girlfriend?" Chuuya asked for the nth time.

"And like I seriously told you before, she's not." Illumi replied, regretting picking him up.

"She's really pretty though. Are you dating someone, Corliss?" Chuuya asked, unaware of what happened.

Corliss frowned as she turned around in her seat. Illumi glared at him in the mirror.

"Okay... moving on, how do you feel about having your picture taken?" he asked.

"I don't mind it." she responded. "Why?"

Snap. The sound of a camera shutter went off. Corliss blinked rapidly as Chuuya sat back in his seat.

"Wow, you look like a goddess, Liss." Chuuya said with a chuckle.

"Only close friends can call me Liss." she spat.

"Either way, you're beautiful. Flaunt it more." he said, making a note to upload the photo to his computer.

"Oh, thanks..." she muttered, feeling slightly bashful.

"Lumi, we're still on for Tuesday right?" Chuuya asked, placing his camera back in the bag properly.

"Nothing's changed, so yeah." Illumi replied.

"What's going on Tuesday?" Corliss asked.

"I'm introducing him to my friends as my boyfriend." Chuuya explained. "Tell me you love me, Lumi."

"Fuck you." Illumi responded, earning himself a flick on the arm.

"If you want to fuck so bad, just say so." Chuuya said, a smirk present on his face.

The two started to bicker back and forth, making Corliss feel like a third wheel. He said he hadn't dated anyone since the guy he messed up with, but after hearing Chuuya call him boyfriend, she started to doubt. The bickering only made her more convinced that maybe he was dating. She was happy for him, but she knew that meant less time would be given to her.


	16. 16

Aoyuzu looked at Honjo who looked at Corliss who stared at her phone. She was expecting a call. The other children started to notice, wondering if there was a problem. They whispered amongst themselves then looked at Honjo and Aoyuzu.

Corliss woke from her daze and noticed the children staring at her. She gave them a smile then slipped her phone into her pocket.

"So, how is everyone doing? Any questions about the words we're learning?" she asked. Honjo raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Could you tell us more about what bond means?" he asked, seeing the word had more than one meaning.

"Ah, but which bond?" she asked.

"Not the legal one." he replied.

"Well, as it says on the paper, bond is a word we use to say that two things are being put or have been put together." she said then walked over to Aoyuzu and Honjo. She took their hands and had them hold hands. "What I just did was bond your hands together."

The children "oohed" in understanding. The two separated then started to write.

"Bond is also a synonym for relationship and friendship. For example, you can say Aoyuzu and Honjo have a bond." Corliss explained.

"So that means you and Mr. Zoldyck have a bond?" Honjo spoke up.

"Yes, that's correct." she said, giving his head a pat. "All of us in this room have a bond with one another."

The children happily chatted, amazed by the word. Corliss checked her phone again then quickly took it out. She missed the call. She hurriedly called them back as she stepped out the room.

"Hello? Yes, this is Corliss Steinbeck speaking. Yes. That's correct. Really? Understood. Thank you, have a nice day." she said then hung up. She sighed then poked her head into the room. "Honjo, come here for a moment."

"What is it?" he asked, walking over to her.

She closed the door behind them then placed her hands on his shoulders. Her lip trembled, causing Honjo to worry.

"Next week... you... you can come home with me..." she said, trying hard to fight back her wide grin.

"Really!? I can really live with you?" he asked excitedly.

"For the week, yes. They still have to make sure everything's okay." she said, giving him a hug.

"I promise I'll behave. I want to live with you forever." he said.

"Silly, one day you'll outgrow me and want to go off on your own." she said, knowing he'd want his own place to do whatever he wanted.

"No I won't. I only need you." he said, holding her tight.

"If you say so." she said, smiling softly.

____

"Kiss me." he said, pointing to his lips.

"No." he replied flatly.

"Kiss me." he pressed.

"No." he said, feeling irritated.

"Hold my hand." he said, changing it up.

"Are you flirting with me?" he asked, finally looking at him.

"Lumi, why in the world would I flirt with a grade A het?" he said, shaking his head.

"I am not a het, Chubear." Illumi retorted.

"I said don't call me Chubear! And yes you are! That guy from years ago doesn't count." Chuuya countered, not wanting to lose the fight.

"You know damn well I don't know what I am! So shut up before I make you." Illumi said loudly.

Chuuya kept his mouth shut, knowing not to piss Illumi off. He had the honors of seeing a guy piss him off once. He shivered at the memory.

"Oh, Lissy just texted. Says she got approval." said Chuuya, looking at Illumi's phone. "Approval for what?"

"She's adopting a kid. I'm really hoping things work out for them. They seem to need each other." said Illumi.

"Ah, so that's why you won't make moves on her? You're worried that you'd be a third wheel in between them." Chuuya said, waggling his eyebrows.

"God, do you ever shut up?" Illumi seethed, seconds away from choking him.

"Well, I know you never asked for my opinion, but I think she might be a good match for you. Now, I'm not saying you two can't be just friends, but if you want to put yourself out there again..." said Chuuya, leaning against his desk.

"Corliss is a really sweet woman, that much is true, but she recently broke up with her boyfriend and even if she wasn't in a relationship before, I'm probably just a friend in her eyes." Illumi said, looking at Chuuya.

"Oh? So it's safe to assume you see her as more than a friend?" Chuuya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not. Why are you digging so deep into this?" Illumi said, pouting.

"Because..." said Chuuya, leaning in close. "Maybe someone else wants you."

Illumi blinked as Chuuya smiled while pulling back. He burst into laughter at Illumi's silence.

"I'm just messing with you. Don't get so serious." said Chuuya, wiping tears.

"That's not funny. Do you know how bad I'd feel if I had to turn you down? You're my best friend and I wouldn't want things to become awkward." said Illumi, looking down at his lap.

"I get it. Stop being such a downer. Now come here and let me give you a kiss." said Chuuya, taking out his phone.

"Absolutely not." Illumi said with pursed lips.

"Ah, right. About tonight, there's gonna be someone I want to make regret leaving me. So I need you to match my amount of affection." he said, checking his group chat.

Illumi hummed in response, assuming it wouldn't be much.

____

Corliss zipped up her bag then noticed something on the table under her bag. She picked up the paper then smiled softly. It was a picture of her and Honjo eating together. The door creaked open and Honjo poked his head inside.

"Hey, is something wrong?" she asked quietly.

"No... Sorry." he said, slipping back out.

"Wait, it is something. You wouldn't be here otherwise." she said, opening the door. Aoyuzu was with him as well. "What do you both have to say to me?"

"I just wanted to see you again before you left..." Honjo muttered, feeling embarrassed.

"He's lying! He said-" Aoyuzu said then whimpered as Honjo had hit his arm.

"Aoyuzu, tell me." she said, moving Honjo so he couldn't reach him.

"He said he was going to follow you home." said Aoyuzu, earning a hateful glare from Honjo. "He won't listen to me."

"Honjo, are you trying to put yourself in danger?" she asked in disbelief. "Didn't you promise to behave?"

"Yes... but-" he said then piped down. "I'm sorry..."

"You can wait, right? It won't be much longer." she said, ruffling his hair before walking away. "Thank you, Aoyuzu. I hope you keep watching over him."

Aoyuzu nodded then reached for Honjo's hand, but he pulled away. Aoyuzu frowned and forcefully took his hand.

"Don't touch me. You tattled." Honjo said, upset.

"I can't lie to Ms. Steinbeck. And I wanted you to be safe." he said, frowning more. "I don't want to see you get hurt, especially when I'll be leaving soon..."

"Leave already." he spat, pushing his hand off and walking away.

Aoyuzu watched him walk away with a heavy heart. He was only trying to look out for his precious friend.

Corliss made a stop at a store as she had a hankering for milk tea. She quietly looked at the options then heard voices behind her. She turned around then frowned. She quickly turned back around, wondering how she could hide. She lifted her hood up, hoping it'd hide her.

"Next in line." the cashier called out.

"Should I go vanilla or taro..." he said then looked at his partner. "What do you think?"

"Just keep it cheap. We have to pay our share of the bill later." they said then ordered theirs.

"I'll have a vanilla then." he said.

Corliss looked out the corner of her eye, hoping they had walked away from the counter. They were still there.

"Miss, your order." the cashier said, placing her drink down.

"Hey, that hair color. Doesn't it remind you of someone?" one said, looking at her.

"Why bring her up now if all times? Are you still trying to push from earlier?" he fussed.

"I was just thinking about her. You could do the same you know." he said then pushed him aside. "Excuse me miss, but is that flavor any good?"

She kept her head lower, wanting to stay hidden. He looked at her, wondering why she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"It's good." she squeaked.

"Sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable, you just reminded me of someone we knew. Man, she's pretty and I bet you are too." he said, chuckling.

"Idiot, you're scaring her. I'm sorry about him. Please, be on your way." the other said.

The two started to bicker and the one closest to her bumped into her, knocking her drink onto the floor. She internally sighed, moving to get napkins to clean it up.

"Now look what you did. Miss, allow me to buy you another one." he said, glaring at the perp.

She shook her head. The perp moved in close and surprised her, giving him a glimpse of her face.

"Corliss?" he called out.

"Corliss where?" the other said, looking around.

"In front of me, idiot." he spat.

"Hi, Illumi, Chuuya..." she said weakly.

"Why were you hiding your face? Got a pimple?" Chuuya asked, looking at her.

"Chuuya, can you shut up for once?" Illumi said, hitting him on the back of his head. "I had actually stopped by Sunny Side to ask you something, but you weren't there."

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Come with us to our get together! I'm sure they wouldn't mind a beauty like you. Plus you took off today too right?" said Chuuya cheekily.

"Ah, but wouldn't I be intruding...?" she said, unsure.

"Not at all. I promise you'll have a lot of fun." Chuuya said, giving her a reassuring smile.

____

Corliss quietly sipped on her third glass as the others acted rowdy while being loud. It earned them some looks from others in the vicinity. She looked at Chuuya who was getting rather loose. Illumi sat on his other side, a blush dusting his cheeks.

"Chuuya, your shirt!" one of their friends said.

"What? You want it?" Chuuya shouted, throwing it at her. "Keep it!"

"Chubear..." Illumi said, sitting Chuuya down.

"What? Oh, I see." said Chuuya, grabbing Illumi's face and forcefully kissing him.

"Hey! That's my guy, you asshole!" a guy spoke up.

Chuuya pulled away then glared at the guy, still holding a dazed Illumi.

"You left me asshole! I'm in good hands now." he said, rubbing his cheek against Illumi's. "We're in love!"

Corliss stared at them wide eyed. Her suspicions were right. Illumi looked at Chuuya who glared at the man farther down.

"Chubear..." he whispered, his eyelids growing heavy. "I'm getting tired..."

"Eh, really... Did you drive here?" Chuuya asked.

"Did I...?" Illumi responded, unsure of himself.

"Liss! How did we get here?" Chuuya shouted in her ear.

"Illumi drove us. Seeing as how he's both intoxicated and sleepy, I'll have to do the driving. I just hope this stuff wasn't the strong kind..." she said, still sober.

Chuuya sat on Illumi's lap and left gentle kisses all over his face. Corliss looked away, a small pit forming in her stomach. Illumi silently responded to Chuuya's movements before putting a bit of distance between them.

"I want to go home..." he muttered, leaning his head against Chuuya's shoulder.

"It's not even past 1am. Chuuya complained. He didn't say anything else at the sight of Illumi's pleading face. "Fine. I proved my point anyway."

"You're both ready?" she asked, noticing the way Chuuya held Illumi. "I called us an Uber just to be safe. Go wait outside and get some air."

Corliss gathered their things then wrestled Chuuya's shirt out of the woman's hands. It was nice getting to meet their friends, but things started to feel awkward when they suddenly got touchy. She pushed open the door with her head lower, only to look up and see them making out again.

"Break it up, both of you. Save it for when you get home." she complained, pulling them apart.

"Liss is no fun." Chuuya whined.

Illumi remained silent. A part of her wondered if he knew what was going on. The car soon arrived and she got them in the car. She was going to bring them back to her place and hope for the best.

They found themselves standing outside her building many minutes later. She helped Chuuya walk as he was completely wasted. She often had to clap in Illumi's face as he kept falling asleep while standing.

"I'm never going drinking with you two ever again..." she muttered, dropping Chuuya on the loveseat then hurrying to bring Illumi in before he fell asleep out in the hall.


	17. 17

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

_Corliss happily sat beside Illumi while Honjo was off playing with other kids. She looked at him and the stupid grin on his face._

_"Why are you smiling so much?" she asked._

_"I'm the happiest man in the world. I have a beautiful girlfriend and a kid. Well, he's technically yours but, that can change."_ _said Illumi, producing an engagement ring from his pocket._

_"Are you serious...?" she asked in disbelief._

_"Yes, ma'am. I'm ready to tie the knot." he said, now bowing. "Will you marry me?"_

_"I... I..."_ _she stuttered as everything faded to nothingness._

_..._   
_...._   
_....._

Corliss shot up in bed then registered a small hand resting on her waist. Honjo was still asleep. She checked the time and saw she needed to get ready for work. She shook Honjo's body before gathering her things.

"Up and at'em. We need to get you cleaned, dressed and fed." she said, pulling out clothes for him. "Honjo, let's go."

Honjo slowly awoke then sat up, cutely rubbing his half shut eyes. It was a dream. That's all it was. She never had dreams like that before, especially regarding Illumi.

"Mommy, can we shower together?" Honjo asked sleepily.

She thought about it. She decided not to, not wanting to explain why she had a dick like him yet. Then again, it could be a learning experience for him.

"We can't. It's not that I don't want to, I just think you're a big boy now and don't need my guidance." she said with a smile.

Honjo frowned but didn't press. He moved to grab his clothes and quietly left the room. She really did want to shower with him.

____

Corliss listened to the children recite their one page story and gave mostly positive feedback.

"Next is, number 9." said Corliss.

Aoyuzu stood up and walked to the front of the room by Corliss. All eyes were on him. His body shook from nervousness.

"It's okay, Aoyuzu. Start whenever." said Corliss softly.

"Th- The quiet watcher. That's the ti- title..." he said, stuttering. "There was a young boy who always admired a cool guy from afar. H- He was always hard to approach and d- dis- disliked relying on others. The young boy f- found courage and tried being friendly. The cool guy wasn't as b- bad as everyone made him out to be. The two of them made a bond together and are g- good friends now."

Aoyuzu looked up from his paper then looked to Honjo who looked just as bored as the other kids.

"Where's the romance?" one said.

"What about action?" another said.

"How did they become friends?" one more piped up.

Aoyuzu tightly held his paper, feeling overwhelmed by the questions that were now being repeated by everyone.

"They became friends by talking and doing activities together." Honjo said, quieting everyone done.

Aoyuzu looked at Honjo with a smile and teary eyes. He understood. He looked at Corliss who gave him a reassuring smile.

"They played games and colored and did sneaky things!" he said cheerily. "They were meant for each other."

The children "oohed" in amazement. Two boys being meant for each other was still a foreign concept to them.

"Ms. Steinbeck, what does meant for each other mean?" a girl asked.

"It means that you and someone else were created mainly for each other. In a way, you can say you and your soon to be family were meant for each other." Corliss explained, avoiding the other way of saying it.

Aoyuzu took his seat as the children talked about the phrase they just learned. He looked at Honjo who kept his head down on the table.

"Did you like it?" he asked quietly.

No response. Aoyuzu sat back in his seat in silence. Honjo turned so that he was now facing him.

"It was nice." he said.

Aoyuzu smiled widely then excitedly clung to Honjo. Neither moved as they had both grown accustomed to being close together.

"You'll be leaving at the end of the week, right?" Honjo asked.

Aoyuzu frowned as he nodded. He really didn't want to part from Honjo. He held him tighter, afraid they'd slowly stop talking to each other.

"Promise me you'll keep in touch with me. Promise me we can hang out no matter what." Aoyuzu said with a desperate look.

"Aoyuzu, no one knows what'll happen in the future, but I'll try my best." Honjo replied, remembering Corliss had said that the future was never certain.

____

Illumi stepped out of his office and saw Chuuya heading his way. He debated whether or not to keep walking or turn around. He ended up walking past him.

"Wait, Lumi." said Chuuya, holding him back. "Are you still upset about that night?"

"No. Just disappointed." Illumi replied, crossing his arms.

"I was drunk, okay? I didn't mean anything by it." said Chuuya, feeling a bit of guilt. "Was it that uncomfortable?"

"No, but I feel like I was taken advantage of. You know?" said Illumi. "But why did it take you this long to talk to me?"

"Because of the time skip in the story? I don't know." he said, shrugging.

"Huh?" Illumi said in confusion. "Whatever, at least you talked to me about it..."

"So, hug it out?" he suggested, opening his arms.

"Haha, no." said Illumi with a smile, sticking his arm out and keeping Chuuya at a distance.

____

Corliss checked the time then rounded up the children to hand off to the incoming coworker. She had them repeat the rules then gave them hugs before walking away to get her things.

"Mom, who am I staying with?" asked Honjo from her side.

"Mr. Zoldyck was kind enough to accept such a matter. Though, I can't rely on him forever..." she said, mulling over choices. "I just might have to find a better day job..."

"You're not going to work at Sunny Side anymore?" he asked worriedly.

"At some point. I have to take care of you now and I can't be out all night like I have been." she explained, slinging her bag strap over her shoulder. "I'll really miss the kids."

Honjo held her hand and followed her out, feeling immense guilt. She would leave Sunny Side because of him. If he hadn't insisted on becoming her family, everything would still be fine. It was all his fault.

"Honjo, what's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" she asked, pulling him off to the side.

"I don't want to be adopted anymore." he said firmly.

"You're worried about the others, aren't you? Honjo, let me tell you something." she said, giving him a warm smile. "I had already started thinking of leaving. It's not because I no longer want to be with you all, there are just important things that can't be ignored anymore."

She gave his hand a squeeze before having him cross the street with her. The only reason she stayed as long as she did in Sunny Side was that she loved to see the cheery faces that greeted her, the future generation that could change the world. They also reminded her of herself when she was younger. Just like them, she had no family, all alone in this big world. She didn't want them to suffer like she did.

"Mom, why is there a crowd?" Honjo asked, noticing the crowd across the street.

"I have no idea... It's none of our business right now." she said then heard sirens in the distance.

"Are the police coming?" he asked.

"Honjo, lets go. Mr. Zoldyck is waiting." she said, not wanting to explain.

Honjo looked back at the crowd, wondering what was going on.

____

Chuuya held Honjo in his arms as he tried running away. He looked at Illumi with pleading eyes.

"You offered to watch him in my stead, so he's your problem now." said Illumi, amused by the sight.

"As- Meanie!" Chuuya spat, not wanting to curse with a child present.

"Honjo, do you want to play with Mr. Zoldyck or Mr. Nakahara?" Illumi asked.

"I want to play with Dad." said Honjo, pointing at Illumi.

"Dad? He's your dad?" Chuuya asked.

"Mhm! He and my mom are going to go through stages to get to marriage!" said Honjo enthusiastically.

"Is that so..." he replied, giving Illumi a smirk.

"It's really not like that... I honestly don't know why, but he really likes me for some reason." Illumi said, rubbing his forehead.

Honjo broke free from Chuuya's hold and ran over to Illumi, worming his way onto his lap. Chuuya chuckled at the sight. Illumi was never one to get close to children since they were usually scared off by his eyes and the cold air around him when silent. Clearly this child could see past that and learn just how sweet Illumi was.

"Mr. Zoldyck, can I draw on this?" he asked, holding a pencil.

"Go ahead." responded Illumi. He quietly watched him and thought of a question. "Honjo, does your mom still talk to List?"

Honjo shook his head.

"She said she doesn't want to give her heart out again. I don't know what that means." he said, making eyes on his human figure. "I asked her if she would give it to you, but she didn't answer."

"Eh, does your mom talk about Mr. Zoldyck a lot at home?" Chuuya asked.

"A little bit. Sometimes she laughs to herself while using her phone. I would ask about it and was sometimes startled by it." he replied, now adding hair.

Chuuya looked at Illumi who rolled his eyes. It could mean she was just surprised to be caught laughing.

"Is that all?" Chuuya pressed.

"She was staring at her phone once for a long time. She left it and I took a look. It was a picture of her and Mr. Zoldyck holding apples." he said, repositioning himself. "I was envious."

"Oho? You two went on an apple picking date? And you say neither party is interested. You dirty liar." said Chuuya, giving him a look.

"We're not interested in each other! And even if I was, she wouldn't look at me..." Illumi shouted, quieting down as he trailed off.

"Lumi...?" he said, perplexed.

"Take him, please." Illumi said, needing time to himself.

"Mr. Zoldyck, my mommy will look at you. You're really kind, caring and handsome!" said Honjo, giving Illumi a smile.

"Honjo-" he started but Honjo continued.

"I can help get her to look at you!" he said, beaming.

"Really, that's not necessary... I think things are fine the way they are." Illumi responded, lifting Honjo off his lap. "Go play with Mr. Nakahara outside, okay?"

Honjo silently nodded then took Chuuya's hand. He turned around and looked at Illumi who seemed distressed. He was going to help after all.


	18. 18

Corliss hunted around her apartment in search of Honjo who mysteriously disappeared from her bed without a word.

"Honjo!" she yelled, opening the closet. "Where in the world could you be hiding..."

She started to think of worse case scenarios like him running away or being kidnapped. They were definitely going to crack down on her about it if they caught wind. She continued her search inside a bit longer before deciding to head out and see if he had left.

Honjo opened the cabinet door and crawled out. He had a bit of time before she came back. He searched around for her phone, hoping she left it behind. He couldn't find it, so he settled with waiting for her to come back and getting her to give it to him.

Minutes passed and Corliss had come back into the apartment in full panic mode. Honjo looked at her as she nervously talked into her phone about him being missing. She turned around and dropped her phone in shock. She quickly ran over to him and held him tight.

"Where were you? I was so worried you ran away or were kidnapped..." she said, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I was hiding in a cabinet." he said innocently. "I thought you would've found me easily."

"Really... we need to get ready and head over to Sunny Side. Go on and freshen up." she said, letting him go. "And make sure I understand what's going on next time before you decide to hide."

He left his spot on the loveseat and snatched up her phone, holding it close to his chest. He took off towards the bathroom then locked the door behind him.

"Corliss? Are you still there?" a voice said on the other end.

"Mr. Zoldyck, hello!" he said happily.

"Honjo? Where's Ms. Steinbeck? Are you both together now? Do you know how frantic she was when she couldn't find you? She sounded as if she'd collapse at any given moment." Illumi scolded, making sure he was aware of his actions. "You can play around, but make sure you both are on the same page."

"I'm sorry. I just really wanted to talk to you but I couldn't without her phone." he confessed, sitting on the floor.

"Eh? Me? Why? Couldn't you just ask her to call me?" he asked.

"No! I uh, well... I wanted you to see you! Yeah, at Sunny Side! There's something I want to give you." he said, trying to get them to see each other without being obvious.

"I can't promise you anything, but I'll try. Really, you're such a sneaky little kid." Illumi said, shaking his head.

"I hope you come! Goodbye!" said Honjo before hanging up.

He placed her phone on the sink then quietly thought. What would he do if he didn't stop by Sunny Side later? There was still two chances. When she dropped him off and picked him up.

"Honjo, is everything okay? Do you need me?" Corliss asked. "Also, do you see my phone in there? I can't seem to find it."

"I'm fine! And it's in here, on the sink." he responded.

____

Honjo often looked towards the door, hoping Illumi would walk in. Aoyuzu tapped Honjo, wondering what was wrong.

"It's nothing..." he said, lowering his head.

"You can talk to me. We're friends." he said with a big grin.

"Can you keep a secret?" Honjo asked, receiving a nod from Aoyuzu. "I asked Mr. Zoldyck to stop by so I can get my mom to look at him."

"What does that mean, get her to look at him?" Aoyuzu asked curiously.

"I don't know, but Mr. Zoldyck seemed upset because he wasn't being looked at." he replied, looking at the door once more.

A few hours passed. No Illumi. Honjo sat off to the side with Aoyuzu as they watched the other kids play. He simply had to try again later. He noticed Corliss had gotten up, so he left his spot to follow her.

"Is someone here?" he asked from behind her.

"There shouldn't be." she muttered, knowing there weren't supposed to be any visitors.

They rounded the corner and saw Illumi standing with a small bouquet. Honjo ran over to him, giving him a tight hug.

"Illumi...? Why are you here?" she asked, perplexed.

"Uh..." he said, looking down at Honjo who shook his head. "Surprise."

Corliss blinked then let out a choked chuckle. It was obvious something was going on, but she decided not to pursue it.

"There's no special occasion, I just thought some flowers would look nice with you." Illumi explained, handing her the bouquet of chrysanthemums.

"Oh? Why thank you." she said with a smile. "I know this is really late but, I loved the white orchids."

"You did? Well that's good." he responded, chuckling uneasily.

They stood in silence, unsure of what to say to the other. Honjo looked at the both of them, wondering if there was anything he could do to get Corliss to look at Illumi again.

"Well, uh, I guess I'll head out." he said, stepping back.

"Wait! Read a story to us during story time!" said Honjo, holding him back.

"If you need to go, then go. I won't hold you back." said Corliss, prying Honjo off.

"Well when you put it that way..." said Illumi, stepping closer.

Honjo freed himself from her hold, sending her face first into Illumi. He caught her in his arms to prevent her from hitting the floor.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

"He's so dead when I get my hands on him." she seethed then registered his hands holding her shoulders.

"Oh, my bad." said Illumi, taking his hands off of her.

"You know... I'm starting to think something's going on here. You suddenly coming in for a visit, Honjo constantly looking at the door, not wanting you to leave." Corliss said, letting her mind work. "Do you know anything?"

"He had your phone and asked me to come. He apparently had something to give me." Illumi responded. It clicked. "Oh god..."

"What is it?" she asked, looking him in the eyes.

"He's trying to set us up. Chuuya and I were talking about things and a topic came up then you did... basically he's trying to do that." Illumi explained, remembering two nights ago.

Corliss stared at him with a blank expression before erupting into laughter. She gripped the bouquet harder as her laughing started to leave her in tears. She calmed down then gave him a smile.

"He really is a piece of work." she admitted.

"Sure is..." Illumi replied weakly.

"So, what exactly did you say?" she asked.

"I said you wouldn't look at me." he confessed, figuring being honest would make things less complicated.

"Look at you? In what way?" she pressed.

"The romantic way. But I wasn't serious. Chuuya was being annoying." Illumi said, not wanting her to think he was interested.

Corliss's smile faltered slightly. "I see" was all she said in response. Was this disappointment she was feeling? Why? She placed the bouquet back in his hands then gave him a warm smile.

"Give them to someone you're interested in." she said before turning on her heel.

"Lin, wait." he said, pulling her back. He gave the bouquet back. "I'll see you later."

Corliss quietly watched Illumi leave, loosely holding the bouquet.

_"Give them to someone you're interested in."_

He gave them back after she said that. He gave them back. Her face flushed. Was he actually interested? Her face flushed more and she started becoming jittery. She was overthinking it. He just didn't want the flowers. For as long as they've been friends, he never gave off any signs of being interested. Just what did he mean by his action?

____

"Eh, you seemed rattled. Did a pretty lady turn you down?" Chuuya asked as he lied on the small sofa.

Chuuya sat up as Illumi remained silent.

"No way, did she publicly humiliate you?" he asked, mouth agape.

"Corliss thinks I'm interested in her now because I gave her back the flowers after she told me to give them to someone I'm interested in and it's not like I like her but I don't dislike her either and I left without explaining and-" Illumi rambled then was silenced by Chuuya.

"You know you can text her, right?" Chuuya pointed out.

"Oh, right. Ah, how should I start this..." Illumi mumbled.

"Then again she'll be here to drop the brat off in a few minutes." Chuuya said, laughing at Illumi's horror stricken face.

A soft knock was heard. Chuuya opened the door and revealed Corliss and Honjo. She tilted her head, wondering where Illumi was.

"Is he out?" she asked, holding the small bouquet in her hands.

"Huh? You've got to be kidding me." Chuuya spat, pulling Illumi out of his hiding spot.

"Before you say anything, I didn't mean anything by giving back the bouquet." he quickly explained.

"Ah, I see... thanks for clarification..." she said, tightly holding it. "I'll treasure it."

Honjo looked between them. They weren't happy, but they were looking at each other. That was a start. Chuuya sighed then stood beside Illumi.

"Why are you getting so worked up over a mistake? Unless there's something you aren't telling each other?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at them.

Corliss felt powerless under Chuuya's look. It was as if he was challenging her. She sometimes forgot Illumi was Chuuya's.

"Hey, Chuuya. How exactly did you two become a couple?" she asked, shifting the spotlight.

"Huh? We aren't a couple. He was just posing as my boyfriend. He's free real estate now." replied Chuuya with a shrug.

A wave of relief washed over her. What was she so relieved about? That he wasn't challenging her? That they weren't a couple? That she could rest easy?

"Anyway, I'm sure you need to get to work." said Illumi, walking her to the door.

"Wait, can you bring Honjo home? There's something I want to discuss with you." she said before leaving.

Honjo quietly cheered while Illumi started to overthink. Chuuya stared at Illumi, wondering if he should tag along some of the way for support. He figured he wouldn't, seeing as how it could be a big step towards their relationship further developing.

____

Honjo got out of the car and waited for Illumi. He tilted his head as Illumi wasn't moving. Was he unwell? He moved to go see just as Illumi got out of the car.

"Mr. Zoldyck, are you feeling sick?" he asked as he came from around the car.

"No, I'm fine. Let's head upstairs, yeah?" he said with a smile.

Honjo hurried up the stairs and reached the door nearly out of breath. He pressed on the doorbell and waited for Corliss to answer. Illumi soon arrived after Honjo had been waiting for a few minutes.

"Did she answer?" he asked curiously.

"No... she should be home..." said Honjo, pressing the bell again.

The door suddenly swung open and Corliss looked at the two boys. Honjo happily went inside while Illumi quietly stared at her.

"You uh, came back earlier than I expected..." she said, lifting up her towel some.

"I figured he wanted to see you sooner and uh, there wasn't a lot of traffic..." Illumi replied.

She nodded then had him come in while she got dressed. Honjo launched himself onto Illumi who wheezed as pain hit him full force.

"Honjo!" he hissed, giving him a hefty slap on the rear.

"Sorry..." he whimpered, tears threatening to leave his eyes.

"Honjo, Mr. Zoldyck and I need to have an adult conversation. Could you-" she said then watched him scurry off into the bedroom. "That was... easy."

Illumi shifted over, distancing himself from Corliss. She sat down then cleared her throat.

"I've been thinking..." she said, locking eyes with him. "About earlier today. The flowers and all."

"I'm really sorry about that. I didn't intend to-" he said then was silenced by her finger.

He quietly waited as she moved closer to him. Was she going to whisper it? Was she trying to make him flustered?

"Lean closer." she said, having him lean in really close.

"Now what?" he asked, praying to any and every being that Honjo wasn't looking.

"Tell me honestly, are you really not interested in anyone?" she whispered.

He quietly blinked. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but that certainly wasn't it. He sighed then gave her a weary smile.

"No." he replied.

She smiled then gave him a quick peck on the lips. He stared at her wide eyed. She chuckled as she pulled away.

"You're so easy to mess with." she said.

"You know what." he said, starting to tickle her.

Illumi listened to her laugh and her quiet pleas. She was beautiful. He slowly stopped tickling her, giving her a chance to look him in the eye.

"You're beautiful." he blurted out, gently touching her face.

Her cheeks heated as her mind processed what he just said. Beautiful. Even after knowing her true self, he still saw her as beautiful. She smiled softly then pulled him into her arms.

"Thank you..." she whispered, closing her eyes in bliss. "Thank you..."

To her, he was like a poppy flower. Her discordant life had finally found its balance and peace when he entered her life. A lone peony in field full of coriander, standing short and trying to show off its immeasurable beauty. She wanted to protect that poppy and help it grow.


	19. 19

Corliss rubbed her eyes then turned. She opened them then took a moment to assess before jumping out of bed in shock. That wasn't Honjo in her bed. She quietly looked and saw Honjo clinging to him like a baby monkey to its mother. Her eyes softened at the sight. She really didn't remember last night, but it didn't seem like anything happened between them.

"Boys, time to get up." she said, shaking them. "Especially you, Illumi."

Illumi groaned as he swatted her hand away. She pursed her lips and slapped his arm, causing him to sit up.

"I said. Get. Up." she said sternly.

"Did you just hit me?" he asked in disbelief.

"You aren't too old to get your ass beat." she said then covered her mouth.

They looked at Honjo who was still asleep. She sighed in relief then gently shook him. Honjo groaned and reluctantly sat up.

"Mr. Zoldyck?" he said sleepily.

"Ms. Steinbeck and I had a little conversation last night. What do you think of spending the day with Mr. Nakahara?" Illumi asked.

"Today?" he asked.

"Tomorrow." said Corliss.

"I like it. Where is he taking me?" he asked excitedly.

"It's a surprise." said Illumi with a smile.

Corliss looked at the two of them as they messed around. Her home truly felt like a warm and loving one. She blinked rapidly, then shook her head. She couldn't. To suddenly ask him like this, she should feel shame.

"Lin? You okay?" he asked, feeling her forehead.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. If you need to go, go ahead. Be safe on your way back." she said.

"Mom, can I stay the entire day with him? Can Aoyuzu come too?" he begged.

"I don't know. He does have a job... Illumi?" she said, looking at him.

"I don't mind but, I'm worried he might get hurt on site..." said Illumi, swinging Honjo. "He should probably stay with you."

Honjo looked between them with a happy smile. They sounded like parents.

"You sound like a mommy and daddy." he said with a cheeky grin.

They looked at him then at each other. Corliss sighed, unable to deny that. Illumi as well.

"Anyway, you need to get ready, young man." she said, sending him off to take a shower.

"You really do have mom qualifications." he said in admiration.

"So you're saying I didn't before?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." he said defensively.

"I'm just messing with you. Lighten up." she said with a light laugh.

____

"Mr. Zoldyck stayed over? How lucky." Aoyuzu said with wide eyes. "Did he play with you?"

"Lots! But then I fell asleep..." Honjo said with a frown. "I wish he was my dad."

"You really like Mr. Zoldyck... Is it more than me?" asked Aoyuzu quietly.

"I like you both equally." he replied with a smile.

Corliss stopped by their seats and looked over their work.

"Ms. Steinbeck, are you and Mr. Zoldyck in love?" Aoyuzu asked.

"Huh? What makes you think that?" she asked.

"Honjo said you two were laughing then called each other beautiful." he said.

Honjo was listening. She knew they should've talked quieter. She laughed then ruffled their hair.

"Friends laugh and call each other beautiful all the time. Now, if we were in love, we'd hold hands a lot, give each other kisses and go on dates." she said.

"So does that mean Honjo and I are in love? We hold hands a lot." said Aoyuzu curiously.

"Not at all. You have to do all three." Corliss elaborated.

They nodded in understanding. It was hard trying to keep things to a minimum while making sure the children understood.

____

Chuuya peeked at Illumi's clipboard then looked away when Illumi looked at him.

"So, what do you think? Nice isn't it?" Illumi asked, gesturing to the half finished bedroom.

Chuuya took a photo of the room then observed it. It was coming together, that much was true. He let out a sigh then nudged Illumi.

"Lumi, I'm leaving soon. Japan that is." Chuuya said, clicking through his photo gallery.

"Huh? Why? You just got back." Illumi said worriedly. "Did someone ask for you?"

"Yeah, they did. I'll be there for a while, so don't worry about me being gone too long." he half lied. He couldn't bring himself to tell the full story. "I promise I'll bring you back something."

"I see, so what day and time so I can see you off?" he asked.

"Don't bother. You're busy with all of this. I'll text you when I get to the airport, before takeoff and when I land." Chuuya said with a smile. "And when I come back, I better hear that you and Lissy are engaged."

Illumi punched him in the arm with flushed cheeks. Chuuya started to laugh, loving getting a rise out of him.

"Honestly, how much longer will you keep her in the dark? It's obvious you want to care for her." Chuuya said. "Just tell her. Or else I'll send screenshots of our conversation."

"Okay! Just don't do that." Illumi said with a pout. "Jerk."

Chuuya walked away then opened up his conversation with Corliss. He knew Illumi wouldn't keep his word and he at least wanted to make the person he deeply cared for happy.

Chuuya looked back at Illumi who directed the workers. He'd thank him one day.

____

Corliss walked down the hall holding Honjo's hand. She thought back to Chuuya's texts then reviewed her speech. She knocked on his door and waited for one of them to answer.

"Corliss, hey." said Illumi with a smile.

She let Honjo's hand go then swallowed hard. All she had to do was say something that said she was slightly interested.

"Let's get dinner sometime." she blurted out.

"Um, okay...? I'll send you my schedule." he said, unfazed.

"Like... a date." she muttered, rubbing her arm.

Illumi blinked rapidly. Date. She said date. Was she serious? Honjo looked at them. Were they going through the stages?

"Really? A date? I guess we could... Yeah." he said, clearly flustered.

"Hey, can I go too?" Honjo asked, tugging on Corliss's shirt.

"No, you cannot. It's strictly mom and dad time." she said sternly.

"Dad...?" Illumi said weakly.

"You're marrying Mr. Zoldyck? I'll have a daddy!?" Honjo asked excitedly.

"Now you're getting ahead of yourself, Honjo. I was just calling him dad to tease." she said with an innocent smile.

Illumi shook his head as he let Honjo into his office. Corliss waved before turning on her heel. That should show him that she was interested.

"Lin." he called out.

She turned around then watched him approach her. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her closer.

"Illumi..." she whispered.

He leaned forward then stopped as she shied away slightly. He was being too forward. Just as he was going to let go, she connected their lips. He hesitated before slowly wrapping his arms around her waist as she locked hers around his neck. Her dormant dominant side awakened, seizing control of the passionate kiss they shared. Illumi pulled away, slightly scared of what he had unearthed.

"That was..." she whispered.

"Amazing." he finished, still holding her by her waist. "A hidden dominant side, huh...?"

"I guess you can say that." she said with a chuckle. "It'll come out when we least expect it."

"Are you dating now?" Honjo asked, scaring them.

"Uh... no...?" Corliss replied, looking at Illumi, unsure.

"Hey, why don't we go play on my computer?" Illumi said, ushering the boy into the room.

Corliss chuckled then made her way down the hall and out of the building.

____

"And he cried so hard that he wet his pants!" said Chuuya, bursting into laughter with Honjo.

"Why must you tell him only _my_ embarrassing stories?" Illumi fumed.

"Because they're funny?" he replied.

"Oh? Like the time you got separated from the group because you were stuck in the res-" Illumi said then had a hand clamped over his mouth.

"Finish the story!" Honjo said excitedly.

Illumi gave him a smug look. Chuuya glared at him, daring him to finish.

"He was stuck in the restroom. Why? Well..." Illumi said, looking up at Chuuya. "He pooped his pants and it was _very_ visible. He's easily scared, so that's how it ended up that way."

Chuuya covered his face, his ears bright red. Of all embarrassing stories, he had to tell that one.

"Buck up, Chubear. At least it wasn't that one." said Illumi with a smile.

"I'm supposed to be the cool one!" Chuuya complained with reddened cheeks.

The door opened as they bickered back and forth. Honjo left his spot and hurried over to the visitor.

"Um, am I interrupting...?" they asked.

"Oh, Lissy! Illumi here was teaching your kid some bad things." Chuuya said with a shake of his head.

"Don't you dare lie to her!" Illumi warned.

"Scary..." Chuuya mumbled, hiding behind Corliss.

"Thank you again for watching him. Tomorrow is the last day you need to." she said with a smile. "I won't be gone long for the interview, hopefully."

"Oh? Getting yourself a new job?" Chuuya asked curiously.

"I have to. Giving Honjo a good life takes priority over everything. I'm not just sustaining myself anymore." said Corliss, ruffling Honjo's hair. "I'm really going to miss the kids."

Chuuya looked at Illumi who kept silent. He had his thinking look on his face.

"Corliss." Illumi piped up.

"Yes?" she replied, turning as she had started to leave.

"Rely on me." he said quietly.

"Huh? I didn't hear you." she said with a slight confused look.

"I want you to rely on me, especially now. I want to be there for you." said Illumi, now with firm resolve. "I'll do everything humanly possible."

Corliss's eyes softened at his determined face. She didn't know what she did to land herself such a guy like Illumi, but not once was she ungrateful for him being in her life.

"If it's not too much trouble, then I'll take you up on your offer. If I need it." she replied with a bright smile.

Chuuya started to read the mood then had Honjo follow him out the room. They weren't needed. Corliss looked away as she rubbed her arm, a habit she had started developing when she became embarrassed.

"I guess I'll go..." she said, leaving the room.

Illumi stayed seated then exhaled. He didn't know why he was holding his breath. He rose from his seat to get himself a cup of tea, only to run into Corliss. Neither said a word as they stayed motionless.

"Did you forget something...?" he asked.

Corliss hid her face in his neck in silence. Just once she'd allow herself to indulge in her uncertain feelings. She wrapped her arms around him still without a word. Illumi hugged her back, rubbing her back in hopes it'd make her feel better.

"I was really happy..." she whispered.

"Because...?" he asked.

"Because of you... I never felt so cared for in my entire life... I've never felt so at peace like I do now..." she said, lifting her head and looking at him with her blurry vision. "Thank you, really..."

She pressed a kiss onto his cheek then nestled her head back into the nape of his neck. Illumi silently leaned his head against hers, knowing she would understand his response.


	20. 20

**~Time skip: 1 month~**

Honjo sat up in bed then shook Corliss's sleeping body. She groaned and rolled over. He climbed out of bed and made his way to the living room. There he took out a pencil and paper and started to write. He often erased as he misspelled words, trying not to get frustrated.

He smiled happily as he held it up. It was done. It soon left his hands and was being held by Corliss.

"Honjo, there are so many errors. Why didn't you wake me?" she asked, sitting down beside him.

"I tried, but you wouldn't get up. So I wrote it myself." he said, taking the paper back. "I didn't want to miss our letter exchange..."

Corliss pulled him closer, amazed by his dedication to sending Aoyuzu a letter. She figured most boys his age wouldn't be interested in something like this.

"Honjo, I have a surprise for you, but not right now." she said, helping him fix his errors.

"Is it a toy?" he asked.

"Nope." she replied

"Workbooks?" he said while tilting his head.

"Nuh uh." she said, shaking hers.

"Food?" he asked.

"Nope, now you're out of guesses." she said with a chuckle.

"Meanie." he said with a pout.

He really had no idea what it could be. Were they moving? Was he getting a sibling?

"There, now that's better, isn't it?" she said, looking over his letter.

"I want to see him..." he mumbled.

"One day when we can find time." she responded.

Honjo didn't respond but leaned against her instead.

____

Corliss rubbed her eye then looked down at Honjo who peacefully slept curled up against her. The show droned on as she checked her phone to see if today's plans had changed. A smile formed as she received confirmation that everything was set. She'd let him sleep a bit more before having him get ready so they could head out.

She felt his hand touch her chest before his small body sought out the warmth of hers. She quietly took a picture as her insides melted. Despite all the troubles and heartaches he's put her through, it was small things like this that really touched her deep inside. She leaned down and placed a tender kiss on his head, waking him up.

"I didn't mean to wake you... go back to sleep." she said softly.

"Gotta pee..." he mumbled, leaving his spot and walking off to the bathroom.

She took that opportunity to text Illumi.

Honjo made himself comfortable in her arms just to be told he had to get dressed to go out. She turned off the TV then herded him into the bedroom.

____

Corliss checked the time as they neared their destination. She picked up her pace, needing to get there before they did. Honjo did his best to keep up with her. She offered him her hand so they wouldn't get separated.

They slowed to a stop in front of an aquarium. Honjo looked in awe at its size. What were they waiting for?

"Your surprise will be here soon." she said with a smile.

Corliss kept an eye out for them while keeping Honjo from taking off. She spotted them and frantically waved. They locked eyes.

"Honjo!" they shouted.

"Aoyuzu!" he shouted back.

They happily ran towards each other and shared a tight hug. Both boys started to cry, unbelieving that they were able to see each other in person.

"They look so happy. I told him we were going to the aquarium but he was extremely adamant about staying home. He just had to make sure he didn't miss his letter." Aoyuzu's adoptive mother said with a chuckle. "There's someone else coming, right?"

"Yep. And here he comes." she said, spotting him across the street. "He looks so good today..."

"Is that love I hear?" she whispered.

"What? Of course not!" Corliss replied with frantic movements in a panic.

Illumi was soon hugged by the two boys then greeted the two women. Corliss couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

"We're all here so let's head inside." she said, taking both boys with her.

Illumi and Corliss walked side by side in silence. Illumi looked at her outfit that consisted of dark denim jeans, black booties, a dark coat and scarf. It wasn't much but to him she looked breathtaking. They locked eyes then quickly looked away. A part of them regretted not dressing up a bit more.

"You look really nice today, Lin." Illumi said, looking straight ahead.

"You too." she replied.

They walked in silence once more. Who or what could break the tension? She looked up and saw a fish swimming in supposed circles. She walked over to it in curiosity.

"Hey, should it be swimming around like that...?" she asked aloud.

"Maybe it likes swimming in circles." Illumi replied, standing beside her.

"The others aren't doing it though." she mumbled.

"Doesn't it remind you of someone?" he asked, making an insinuation.

"No. Who are you talking about?" Corliss pried, wanting to know who swam in circles.

"You. You chose to be who you were meant to be, swimming in circles unlike the rest of the people around you." Illumi said, making the connection. "You both are doing your own thing which makes you unique."

Corliss remained silent as she stared at the fish who was no longer swimming in circles. She would've felt more touched if she wasn't being compared to a wet fish, no, a fish in general.

"Ah, we should probably catch up to them." said Corliss, grabbing him by the wrist.

"You really are cuter when you're embarrassed." said Illumi, shifting her hold to his hand.

____

Honjo and Aoyuzu excitedly talked about the fish show as they exited the aquarium. Aoyuzu's mother looked at Corliss then noticed she had a rather glum look.

"Hey, what's wrong? Miss the fishes already?" she teased.

"It's not that, it's... thinking about how they'll be apart again..." she muttered, watching the two boys chase each other around. "Hey! Watch out for others!"

"I get what you mean. Everything should be fine if they keep exchanging letters." she replied.

"Aoyuzu is starting school soon, right?" Corliss asked. His mother gave her a nod. "I should as well, but I'm worried about distance. I don't have a car and we all know how public transportation is. And my position isn't too flexible at the moment since he's not in school. Even then who knows what could happen..."

"Wow, you really do have a lot to worry about." she said in surprise. "Why not ask Illumi?"

"I could never. He's already done so much for the both of us. I've always relied on myself, so..." said Corliss with a sad look on her face.

"Don't shy away from someone who wants to help. You'll appreciate it later on down the road." she said then called Aoyuzu over. "Talk to him."

Corliss gave her a half hearted smile then felt her hands being held by a smaller and bigger one. Both males gave her warm smiles, causing her to do the same.

"Why don't we all go out to eat? Is there anywhere you two want to go?" Corliss asked, looking at the both of them.

They both shouted out a restaurant Yurina had written about in her letter to Sunny Side. Corliss pulled up directions then they set off to eat before parting ways.

____

"Aoyuzu, did you have fun?" his mother asked as they waited for dessert to be delivered.

"Yep! It was even better with Honjo." he said with a cheeky smile.

"Aoyuzu made funny faces at the fish and they swam away!" Honjo said with laughter.

"I did not!" Aoyuzu said with a pout.

"They really were meant to be friends." Corliss said in a low voice.

"Oh, I need to take this phone call. Do you mind?" she asked.

They let her go then turned their attention back to the kids. Corliss looked at Illumi then discreetly leaned against him.

"Feeling tired?" he asked without looking at her.

"Can't get anything past you can I?" she chuckled, moving off of him.

"You didn't have to move. If you're tired, you can rest. I can watch them until she comes back." he said, now looking at her.

"I'm not tired, you're just comfortable." Corliss replied, leaning against him once more.

The waitress arrived at their table and started to place down their desserts. They thanked her then started to dig in.

"Where's my mom?" Aoyuzu asked worriedly.

"She needed to talk to someone. She'll be back." Illumi said, noticing Corliss wasn't touching her dessert. "Lin, you full?"

"No, just thinking. Don't mind me." she said quietly.

Illumi cut a piece of her cake then held it by her mouth. She looked up at him. He was trying to embarrass her again.

"I can feed myself." she said with a pout then seized the fork.

"Then feed me." he said, waiting with his mouth open.

She stuffed a napkin in his mouth, causing the two kids to laugh. She soon started to laugh herself then apologized to Illumi. She offered him some cake to which he ate right off her fork.

"I know what you're thinking. 'Oh, that's an indirect kiss.'. Am I right?" Corliss said with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not. I'd much rather prefer a french kiss." Illumi said with a smirk.

"For your information, we aren't a couple so no kisses for you." she said, turning her attention to her cake.

"Then why not become one?" he said.

Corliss stopped picking at her cake. Why did hearing him ask make her feel sad? She let her fork go then looked at Illumi. She knew why. The last time she gave her heart, it was viciously ripped to pieces. She didn't want to feel that kind of pain again.

"Marry Mr. Zoldyck, mommy!" Honjo piped up.

"Yeah!" Aoyuzu chimed in.

"Hey, no one is getting married here." Illumi clarified while the boys laughed with cake and ice cream all over their faces.

"I'd like to but... I have to consider Honjo too. He always comes first." she said, making up a half true excuse.

"I really wouldn't mind helping you raise him. Do you want Mr. Zoldyck to be your daddy?" Illumi said, looking at Honjo when he asked his question.

"Yeah! You're really cool and kind!" he exclaimed. "Can we keep him, mommy?"

"Now I'm being treated like a pet..." Illumi mumbled as Honjo clung to his arm.

"Then... is it okay if I rely on you sometimes...?" she muttered, avoiding eye contact.

"Like I said long ago, I want you to. Don't be afraid to ask. I want to be there for the both of you through good and bad times." he said then held her hands. "You're not alone, Lin."

"I guess we can keep him after all, Honjo." she said with a chuckle.

"Now you're doing it too..." he said with a heavy sigh.

"What did I miss?" Aoyuzu's mother asked as she sat back down.

"My mommy said we can keep Mr. Zoldyck! He's going to live with us now." Honjo said happily.

"Oh? I never took you as the dirty dog type." she joked then started laughing as Illumi visibly gave up trying.

Corliss was definitely afraid of having her heart broken again, more so this time around since she and Illumi were very close. Even then she wanted to be with him. The person who treated her like a delicate flower but also understood that she needed to be independent as well.

Two different flowers with different backgrounds, means of survival and meanings, finding peace in the other's presence. The plastic flower that was grasping at strings, finally finding the string to linked to a lonely poppy in a desolate field.


End file.
